


Last Summer's Sun

by Tyzulart



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fire Nation (Avatar), Fluff, Mild Smut, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, tyzula - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:54:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 27,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29466819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyzulart/pseuds/Tyzulart
Summary: ATLA High School AU!First uploaded to Wattpad (Top of the Tyzula tag and 4k+ reads!)Nobody has heard from Ty Lee since she mysteriously left town at the start of the summer. When she returns to school will the truth finally come out? A story about secret love, hidden pasts, and learning to accept yourself.TRIGGER WARNINGS; Domestic abuse, gaslighting, sexually explicit content, alcoholism, drug use
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Tyzula
Comments: 21
Kudos: 98





	1. The Return

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everybody, a few general things about this AU:  
> \- Non-bending  
> \- Modern Setting  
> \- Characters are all aged up a few years
> 
> Please let me know what you think!

'I heard she spent the summer with a relative in the Earth Kingdom'

'You think?'

'No way, I heard she ran away to join the circus!'

'Apparently she got arrested in Ba Sing Se'

'That's ridiculous'

'I wonder where she went...'

'I wonder why she came back...'

.................

As she made her way down the hall, Ty Lee was painfully aware of the inquiring eyes that followed her every step. She knew that her sudden re-appearance was always going to turn some heads, but she hadn't expected this much attention. At least not so quickly. 

She had spent hours convincing herself that coming back to school would be alright, that today was going to be a good day. Perhaps she had been right to worry. She could feel her cheeks growing hotter every time a group fell quiet when she passed, stifling their laughter or looking at her with pitiful expressions. The hushed conversations, the 'friends' who failed to meet her eye, all just confirmed her worst fears - they were all talking about her.

She clutched her books closer to her chest and kept her head down, trying to ignore the probing smirks of her classmates. Just breathe, its going to be okay...

'Hey, Ty! Over here!'

Ty Lee allowed herself to break into a relieved smile. At least there were still some kind faces in the crowd, she thought.

'Hey Suki, how was your summer?'

Suki was lounging against her locker, casually picking at a loose thread on the sleeve of her emerald green varsity jacket. Her eyes flashed playfully as Ty Lee approached from across the bustling hallway.

'Better than yours according to the rumours', Suki winked. 'Don't worry, I don't want to hear your life story, I'm just glad you're back!'

Ty Lee gave a short laugh. Suki always knew the right thing to say to put people at ease. It was one of the qualities that made her such a great leader.

'Thanks Suki, that means a lot'. 

For a moment, the whispers in the hallway seemed less oppressive and Ty Lee allowed herself to flash her friend a grateful smile. Suki beamed back, tucking her mousy hair behind her ear as she slung her backpack over one shoulder.

'Oh I'm just trying to get on your good side - I'm hoping this is the year I'll finally be able to convince you to try out for the Warriors. I know you're as good as half the girls on my team, if not better...'

Ty Lee chuckled as they linked arms and began heading down the hallway. The Warriors were the best soccer team in the league, and Suki had been desperate to get Ty Lee to try out since Freshman year. It was no secret that Ty Lee was a talented athlete, but Suki had never been able to tempt her onto the pitch.

'Thanks Suki, but you know I always go up for cheerleading with...' Ty Lee's voice trailed off as she turned her gaze to the floor. The sounds of the busy hallway seemed to fade away as a familiar sinking feeling settled in her chest.

'You haven't spoken to them yet, have you?' Suki asked gently.

Ty Lee shook her head softly. She drew a deep breath to steady herself. How could she speak to Azula and Mai after everything that happened? How could things ever go back to the way they had been? For a second, the dreadful impossibility of it all overwhelmed her and Ty Lee stopped in her tracks. Not here, don't give them all the satisfaction.

'It's fine, it's.. whatever. I'm just going to enjoy being home. I'm sure the rest will fall into place! Let's get to class, I can't wait to see everyone!'

Suki gave a reluctant smile, pretending she hadn't seen the tear forming in the corner of her friend's eye.

'Sure, Ty. It's going to be great. Lets go'.

.................

'Mai, tell me that isn't who I think it is.'

Mai gave a deep sigh and begrudgingly lifted her eyes from her phone. Mentally remarking that it was too early for Azula's bossiness, she cooly glanced around the hallway. If Mai felt any surprise at seeing her old friend making her way to class, she worked hard not to show it. Only Azula noticed the slight raise of an eyebrow on her otherwise unchanged, bored expression.

'Okay. That isn't Ty Lee' 

'You know what I meant', Azula hissed. 

Her grip tightened on the door of her open locker as she watched Ty Lee cross the hall to class. Azula's expression tweaked as she fought hard to conceal the concern and panic rising in her chest. Finally, she succeeded in forcing her mouth into a frustrated pout.

'Did you know she was coming back?' Mai muttered, lowering her gaze back to her screen.

'No...'

Azula turned into her locker to hide the red that was rising in her cheeks. Clenching her jaw, she scanned her locker for something non-existent, thoughts racing through her head. Her hands shook ever so slightly as she adjusted a piece of her hair that had fallen loose across her cheek.

'And I don't care', she declared hastily. Her hesitation was a second too long to be convincing.

'If you say so', Mai smirked, deliberately ignoring Azula's vicious stare.

'I mean it! She as good as abandoned us this summer.' Azula snapped.

She slammed her locker shut, bristling with rage. Mai just rolled her eyes and slipped her phone into her pocket.

'So she didn't speak to you all summer, so what? Nobody has heard from her in months. It's nothing to do with us.'

Azula's jaw tightened again as she turned her gaze to the ground. It felt as though a thousand emotions were battling for attention in her head - grief, anger, shame, guilt... With a deep inhale, she pushed all of them to the back of her mind and lifted her head with poise.

'Lets just get to class', she muttered.


	2. The Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azula is forced to agree to something she doesn't want to do...

Azula had always enjoyed her seat at the back of the classroom. Alongside the obvious benefits of avoiding Professor Iroh's questions, it granted her the unique ability to survey those sat in front of her. She had always preferred studying her fellow classmates to studying her textbook - she was already top of the class. It was much more fun assessing her peers one by one, calculating their thoughts and watching them scratch their heads in confusion. It amused her.

Today, Azula found her gaze was fixed steadily towards the front of the classroom, resting on one person in particular. Ty Lee sat attentively, one hand resting in her lap as she neatly copied her notes with a pink gel pen. Azula sat, arms crossed, observing every move. She watched as if in a detached trance, her eyes lingered on every fly away hair in her braid, every flourish of her pen. Although her face was fixed in a permanent expression of disdain, Azula recognised a strange sadness growing in her chest. She secretly allowed herself to wonder if Ty Lee's hair still smelt like strawberries. If she still had that dreamy, far away look when she's thinking of an answer to a question..

Azula snapped back to reality with a rude awakening as a scrunched wad of paper cascaded onto her desk. She spun accusingly in her chair to meet Sokka's eyes.

'What the hell is this?' She hissed.

'Open it!' Sokka whispered, a grin spreading across his face.

Azula exhaled in frustration and began to open the note. People often remarked that they had a very unlikely friendship, but despite their differences, Azula couldn't help but like Sokka. He was smart, almost as smart as she was, and his casual nature balanced her perfectionism perfectly. Despite this, she was still unable to decipher his toddler-esque artwork. Her lip curled in snide amusement as she looked over the crudely drawn picture. 

'Several monkeys holding soda cans?' she sneered, dropping the note back onto Sokka's desk beside her.

'What? No! That's all of us at the party tonight! You're coming, right?' Sokka batted his eyelids jokingly as he smoothed the creases out of his masterpiece. 

'After your last party? I should think not.'

'Hey, I admitted that those cactus juice shots were a mistake', he shrugged. 'Tonight won't be like that, though. Katara made me promise... Besides, Ty Lee is coming!'

'In that case, I definitely won't be.'

Sokka paused, a perplexed look on his face.

'What? I thought you guys were best friends?'

'Well, we're not.'

Azula pursed her lips and weighed her pen in her hand, ignoring Sokka's attempt to meet her eyes. She chanced a quick glance back towards the front of the classroom and felt another wave of guilt wash over her. Meanwhile, Sokka rocked back in his chair, a contemplative look growing on his face.

'If I don't see you tonight..', he began smugly, 'then I'm going to tell everyone I beat you at Pai Sho the other day'.

Azula seized.

'You wouldn't DARE -'

She stopped short as Professor Iroh raised his head from the front of the classroom, his brow furrowed.

'I imagine, if you have time to talk, Azula, that you must be done with Chapter Three on the Seige of Ba Sing Se?'

'Almost, sir', Azula replied through gritted teeth. Beside her, Sokka stifled a laugh. She shot him a burning look and crossed her arms with a huff. After a moment's silence, she finally relented.

'Fine. I'll come tonight. But I'm going to be late. And I'm going to hate it the whole time'.

Sokka gave a short laugh, tossing another scrunched up piece of paper in the air. 

'So, usual Azula-party rules?' 

She lent back in her seat, a wry smile playing on her lips as turned her gaze back to the front of the class. 

'I let you win that game, anyway.'


	3. The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sokka's party gets off to a slow start...

'Please, don't do this!'

'Just go ahead and leave. Leave like everybody else!'

'Why are you doing this to me?'

'You know why.'

'Azula, I'm begging you!'

'What are you waiting for? Just GO!'

......................

'Hey, what are you doing out here? I thought your dad was making you quit.'

Azula tapped the ash from the end of her cigarette and darted a glance over her shoulder, the remnants of a memory shrinking in her eyes. Mai leant in the doorway, the distorted sound of party chatter rising behind her. She stepped forward, pulling the screen door closed.

'You got another?'

'Sure', Azula shrugged. She mechanically passed the pack and lighter to her friend before turning back to look over the porch.

'I won't tell Zuko if you don't' she said with a weak smile. 

Mai struck the lighter and for a brief moment the spark illuminated the dark night. The evening was still and from Sokka's porch they could hear the distant sound of waves crashing on the beach. For a few minutes they stood in silence, the rustling of the leaves only occasionally interrupted by the faint echo of bass coming from the party indoors. 

'You're going to have to go in eventually' Mai murmured. 'You can't ignore her forever'.

Azula smirked and took a long drag of her cigarette.

'Want a bet?'

In the dim illumination of the evening, Mai fancied that her eyes lacked their usual spark. Surely they hadn't always been so dull and empty? Stubbing out her cigarette she turned back to the house.

'Come on. It's freezing out here. Just get it over with.'

With a defeated eye roll, Azula copied Mai's lead and extinguished her cigarette. She took a moment to compose her face into a cold picture of indifference and then, smoothing her hair, she followed her friend into the party.

......................

Ty Lee was still not used to seeing a nervous expression staring back at her from the mirror. She had always been the positive one. Azula even once told her that she was so positive it was nauseating. Looking in the mirror before she left for Sokka's party, though, she had felt hollow. She let out a soft sigh as she flattened the front of her skirt and adjusted her necklace. Her deep brown eyes seemed to hold a sadness that was both unfamiliar and increasingly well-known. After what felt like an eternity she turned away. Tonight is going to be a good night.

It didn't take much for Suki to convince Ty Lee to come out - she hadn't seen her friends in months, after all. But as she stood in the corner of Sokka's lounge, clutching a red solo cup of cider, she began to worry she had made the wrong decision. She took a deep breath and an even deeper drink.

'Hey Ty Lee! It's great to see you again!'

Before she could so much as lower her cup Aang caught her in a warm hug. He pulled away beaming, making Ty Lee laugh for the first time that evening. For somebody so influential in the activism world, Aang was remarkably down to earth. His feats in promoting environmentalism had made him a social media star, but he always made time for his friends, no matter how small the issue.

'Hey Aang, I didn't know you would be here tonight!'

'You know I wouldn't miss one of Sokka's legendary parties!' Aang grinned, running one hand over his close-shaved head. 'Oh, but if Katara asks, I'm not drinking'.

Ty Lee laughed again as Aang took a sheepish look around the room for his girlfriend. Around them, the party was beginning to gain some momentum. In the corner on the sofa Ty Lee could see Toph and Sokka mixing some questionable drinks amidst raucous laughter, in the kitchen she could hear Suki debating something heatedly with Zuko, and outside she could see... Azula and Mai.

Ty Lee's heart stopped. She watched anxiously as they came inside and then, for the briefest of seconds, her eyes locked on Azula's. Blood rushed to her cheeks. Azula's eyes widened in panic. The music seemed to surge and her breath caught in her throat. Her lips parted, as though there were words that wanted to come out. Then, as quickly as their eyes had met, they tore apart. 

Ty Lee quickly forced her attention back to Aang, who was now excitedly explaining the new tricks he was teaching his dog, Appa. She laughed emptily at his anecdotes and shakily took a sip of her drink, not daring to turn her head toward the other side of the room. A flutter of anxiety grew in her chest, and her head swam from more than the alcohol. Tonight might not be as easy as she had hoped.

......................

Azula wasted no time in grabbing a seat next to Sokka and Toph. Seeing Ty Lee had had a worse impact on her than she cared to admit and if she was going to get through this evening she was going to need alcohol. A lot of it.

'Hey Princess, finally making your grand debut?'

Azula narrowed her eyes. She hated Toph's nicknames, especially when she delivered them with such a smug grin on her face. All the same, she was going to need her help tonight if she wanted to numb these feelings. 

'A warm welcome, as always, Toph', she said, forcing a tight smile.

'Whatever Princess, you on the fire whiskey tonight or what?'

Azula slowly turned to give Sokka a sideward glance. He averted his gaze and twiddled his thumbs in feigned ignorance, struggling to suppress a sneaky smile.

'I thought tonight 'wasn't going to be like that', Sokka?', she cooed. 

Unable to keep a straight face any longer, Sokka cracked and flashed a guilty grin.

'Hey, she brought it! I told her not to. Admit it though, you're relieved, right?'

Azula gave a sly smile as she took the cup from Toph, who quickly poured two more from an elaborate ornate bottle. Toph didn't have to be able to see in order to sense Azula's scepticism.

'Don't worry your highness, it's the good stuff. I snuck it from my dad's cabinet and he only buys the best. All right losers, on three?'

Azula and Sokka clutched their cups, a determined grin on each of their faces.

'Three...two... one... SHOT!'

Azula's throat burned as she slammed back the drink. Almost immediately the warmth of the whiskey spread through her chest and she felt her posture soften. Besides her, Sokka spluttered whilst Toph, laughing, howled like a wolf. Azula allowed herself to laugh genuinely as she felt her eyelids grow heavier.

'Okay, another?'

Maybe tonight wouldn't be as bad as she had thought.


	4. The Party Continued

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gaang think of a party game.

Azula couldn't help but laugh as she caught a glimpse of herself in the bathroom mirror. Her woozy smile widened as she tilted her chin, humorously examining the reflection looking back at her. 

Usually, she would be mortified to see herself so at ease. In her mind, letting down your guard, especially in front of others, was a sign of weakness. But gradually she had stopped tucking the stray hairs behind her ears, she had stopped trying so hard to withhold her genuine laughter when Sokka cracked a bad pun. Thoughts of Ty Lee had almost completely melted away with every silly joke, every punch on the arm from Toph, and every sip of her drink. She almost felt happy.

Stumbling back to her seat, she was faintly aware of the muffled bass that seemed to flare and fade in-between conversations, most of which had devolved into merely a few words followed by hysterical laughter. As more and more people had joined from the kitchen, the lounge table had grown increasingly cluttered with plastic cups, shot glasses, and phone cases. 

On the edge of the sofa, Suki perched with her arm draped over Sokka's shoulder, laughing shyly at his exaggerated stories. Even Katara had left her studies upstairs to join them. She only looked slightly displeased, too, despite the fact Aang's attempts to appear sober next to her were failing comically. By the time Sokka slurred the suggestion that they all play a game, Azula had to concentrate hard just to keep her eyes in focus.

'Come on, it will be funny!' he exclaimed, sloshing some drink onto the floor as he lifted his cup for added flair. 'Maybe we could do poker or something?' 

On the other side of the coffee table Toph crossed her arms, inadvertently tipping her own drink onto the couch in the process.

'Great, a card game! That's super inclusive. Want me to deal?'

'Oh yeah... Sorry Toph...'

Azula tried and failed to repress a smirk as Sokka turned deep red. How could he never remember that one of his closest friends was blind? As she mindlessly leant to refill her drink, she noticed Mai quietly slipping out from the kitchen. 

Her composure looked even more cold and stiff than usual, and strange sadness seemed to linger behind her usually unforgiving eyes. She must have been arguing with Zuko again. Why anybody would take any interest in her brother in the first place was beyond Azula. She smirked inwardly all the same, congratulating herself on the accuracy of her own assessment.

Watching Mai take the seat opposite her, however, she became dimly aware of a suspicious feeling growing in the back of her mind. She shook her head slightly, as if to dislodge the dull sensation that she was overlooking something important, and turned her attention back to the group.

'What about spin the bottle?' Suki suggested, 'That way we can all play!'

Amidst the general sounds of agreement, Azula was startled to hear the sound of Zuko groaning in protest next to her.

'Ugh, that game is for middle-schoolers', he muttered, slumping his head in his hand. As the rest of the group laughed and began clearing some space on the coffee table, Azula turned her eyes to her brother, trying hard to muster a look of cool indifference.

'Zuzu,' she cooed, twirling her drink in her hand, 'how long have you been here?'

Zuko and Azula hadn't been close for years, but they had been more estranged than ever since he had moved in with their uncle in the city. Still, the blank expression with which he met her question seemed especially unusual.

'What? I've been here for like an hour... Are you okay?'

Azula blinked. Had he really been there all that time? Surely not...

'Of course I'm okay, brother. It's not my fault you struggle to be note-worthy.' 

With what she hoped was a cruel glint in her eye, Azula looked her brother up and down before quickly turning away. 

If Zuko had really been there that long, who had Mai been talking to in the kitchen? How long ago even was that? Azula furrowed her brow, struggling to conceal the concern that was creeping over her expression. Why was it suddenly so hard to put the events of the evening in order? For a moment, a deep exhaustion swept over her and the overwhelming sense of wariness rose to the front of her mind again. She lifted her glass from the table and took a contemplative sip, scanning the room. Maybe the alcohol wasn't helping things. How many have I even had? Six? Eight? More?

Across the table, Aang was holding his head in his hands with a wistful look on his face.

'If we're playing spin the bottle, I hope I get to kiss Katara', he sighed, toying with the empty beer bottle Sokka had prestigiously placed in the centre of the table. Next to him, Katara rolled her eyes.

'Aang we're dating, you can kiss me whenever you want.'

'Oh, yeah!', he beamed, leaning in to plant a tipsy but gentle kiss on her cheek. Katara pulled a disapproving face. It would have been convincing, too, if she hadn't blushed quite so much.

'Hey Ty Lee, you coming to play too?'

Azula choked on her drink.

Dreadful realisation rose in her chest and her grip tightened involuntarily, crushing the red solo cup in her hand. Furious and flustered, she cursed herself inwardly for ever letting her guard down. How could you forget she was even here? What if Mai had been talking to Ty in the kitchen? What if she told her? Panic began to overwhelm her, but before Azula had the chance to shoot Mai a frenzied look, Ty Lee tentatively stepped out from the kitchen.

Outlined by a warm light, a cautious smile on her face, she paused for a moment in the doorway and Azula's heart stopped. Despite her best efforts, she could feel her expression softening as she watched Ty Lee cross the room, her skirt floating effortlessly with every step. The colour rose in her cheeks and a strange, old panic fluttered in her chest. As Ty Lee settled into an empty seat next to Mai, Azula furiously darted her eyes down to her drink, biting her lip, hard, trying to think of anything, anybody else.

'Alright! Looks like we're all here now,' Sokka announced, winking as he raised his own cup ceremoniously. 'Let's get this game started!'


	5. The Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gaang plays spin the bottle...

Ty Lee sat with her legs folded under her, her fingers nervously picking at her bubblegum pink nail-polish.

Opposite her, Azula had never looked more flustered. Her expressions seemed to shift continuously between fury, confusion, and panic, her eyes falling everywhere in the room except for directly in front of her. As she watched her, Ty Lee felt peculiar sadness well up deep within her. She knew Azula well enough to recognise just how tightly she was clenching her jaw and how mechanically (and frequently) she was raising her drink to her lips. She sadly wondered how much she had had to drink that night. 

For the briefest of moments, Ty Lee considered reaching out. She wanted to touch Azula, desperately, to console her. Her fingers lightly twitched as she gradually lifted one hand from her lap- 

A sudden uproar of laughter brought Ty Lee crashing back to the present. She quickly dropped her hand and glanced about innocently. To her left, Sokka's face had dropped in exasperation as the bottle came to a gradual but definite stop in front of Zuko. In response, Zuko steadily raised his eyes to meet his friends and the whole room erupted in jeers.

'Wait no!' Sokka interjected, raising his voice a panicked octave higher than normal, 'It can't be two guys! That's not how it works!'

'The bottle has spoken, Sokka' Suki smirked, raising one eyebrow as she struggled to stifle her own laughter. 

'Better put your money where your mouth is!'

'More like where Zuko's mouth is!' Toph cackled. Sokka swallowed hard and gave Zuko an imploring look but, to his horror, Zuko was already in the process of draining his drink.

'Come on then, Sokka' Zuko joked, a wry smile playing on his lips, 'Your prince awaits'. 

The room filled with coos as Sokka reluctantly scooted to meet Zuko across the table. Ty Lee found herself excitedly giggling along with everyone else, and, from the corner of her eye, she could see that even Azula's eyes were glinting with bemused anticipation.

'Okay, ground rules. No longer than two seconds, and if you-'

Before Sokka could even finish his sentence, Zuko had pulled him forward into a kiss and the whole room roared with laughter and cheers.

Flustered, Sokka fell back into his seat, a strange, starstruck confusion plastered on his face. Zuko, meanwhile, swept his hair out of his face and calmly poured himself another drink, grimacing slightly as Toph gave him a congratulatory punch on the arm. 

After the worst of the laughter had calmed down, Sokka, still shell-shocked, wordlessly passed the bottle along to Azula. Up until that point, she had been laughing along with everybody else. It had even struck Ty Lee just how genuine her laugh had sounded. Usually she only laughed like that when they were alone... The smug smile on her face was quickly replaced by an expression of utter panic though as she looked at the bottle in Sokka's outstretched hand.

'Oh no, I'm not playing,' she declared, impertinently swatting away Sokka's extended arm.

'Oh no, OH NO! After what I just had to do? Nobody is getting out this, Azula!'

Ty Lee watched, transfixed, as a deep blush began to spread across Azula's cheeks. Her own chest tightened as she quickly came to the same realisation. There's a one in nine chance it could be me. Azula's eyes flickered up to met her own for the briefest of seconds before she spitefully snatched the bottle from Sokka. 

'Fine,' she snapped. 'After all, anything my brother does I can do better'.

Once again the low murmur of chuckles and cooing rose as Azula cast a look of derision about the room. Ty Lee's brows knitted in anticipation as Azula placed the bottle in the middle of the table with unsteady hands. An expectant hush fell over the room and, for a few moments, the clattering of the glass bottle over the hardwood table was the only noise in the room. Ty Lee caught herself holding her breath, her mind turning over the same phrase over and over- One in Nine...One in Nine... The bottle span for what felt like an eternity. 

Ty Lee closed her eyes and took a deep breath. One in Nine...One in Nine...

Once again, the room erupted with shouts and jeers. Ty Lee's heart leapt to her throat as she tentatively opened her eyes. She was startled to see Azula's dazzling amber eyes, wide and panicked, staring directly back. She didn't need to look down. She already knew that before her the neck of the bottle, still rocking ever so slightly, pointed without any ambiguity. 

Before either of them could open their mouth in protest Sokka's voice rang out over the group's laughter;

'The bottle has spoken, Azula! Don't even try getting out of this!' 

Azula seemed to wince as the jeers rose around them, her face growing redder by the second. She couldn't be certain, but Ty Lee even thought she detected a slight quiver in Azula's lip. Her own cheeks were growing warm and her heart was positively pounding. Next to her, she could sense Mai stiffen, too.

'Lets get this over with' Azula muttered. 

Initially, Azula averted her gaze, but as Ty Lee drew nearer her eyes shakily lifted. The noise of the room seemed to drift away. Their faces were only inches apart now and Ty Lee could smell the elegant aroma of her perfume, so familiar and warm. 

For the first time all evening, she allowed to herself to really look at Azula. Her eyes, deep and bright like pools of amber, seemed to brim with an unspeakable anguish. Her dark eyelashes fluttered nervously. They were so close now that she could practically feel the heat of Azula's flustered cheeks, a dappled pool of blush rising across her porcelain skin. Just as Ty Lee began to turn her head she heard a whisper, clear and articulate over the muffled laughter of the room.

'Wait.'

Ty Lee felt a rush of exhilaration as Azula gently tucked away a stray hair that had fallen across her face. In the split second before she leaned in to kiss her, Ty Lee could have sworn she saw a sad smile waning on her soft, red lips.


	6. The Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azula and Ty Lee have a moment alone

'What are you doing, Azula?'

'Please. Not now. Just leave me alone..'

'Don't you know that smoking is bad for you?'

'Don't pretend you care about me, Mother..'

'Why don't you go back inside with your friends? You know Ty Lee wants to talk to you.'

'I don't care. I don't want to talk to her. I don't ever want to see her again.. I... I hate her.'

'You don't hate her, Azula. You l-'

**************

Azula's head jerked up at the sound of the patio door sliding open and shut behind her. 

She blinked furiously, trying to quickly dispel the tears that had been forming in the corner of her eyes. Between her fingers she toyed with a cigarette, un-smoked and burnt down almost to the filter. How long have I been stood out here? Mindlessly, she tapped away the smouldering ash and lifted the cigarette to her lips, vaguely aware of how badly her hand was shaking. 

'Hey.'

The sound of Ty Lee's voice was unmistakable. Azula cast her eyes downward, her chest suddenly restricting. For what felt like a long time, Ty Lee's words hung in the air, suspended in the otherwise unbroken silence of the night.

'You are eventually going to look at me, right?'

The desperate, mock-playfulness of her tone made Azula's heart ache. She screwed her eyes shut, trying to contain the rush of emotions that suddenly overwhelmed her. Part of her was desperate to turn and look at Ty Lee, but it was as though she was frozen in place. She stayed, motionless, praying that she could just disappear.

'I'm sorry about what happened in there. I wanted to talk to you and then.. well, what are the odds right..?'

Silence. 

Maybe if I just don't say anything she'll go away. God, she must hate me so much...

Behind her, Azula heard Ty Lee take a deep breath.

'I think we need to talk about what happened last summer..'

Dread spread through Azula's chest like ice water. Turning her head away from the door, she hastily took another drag of her cigarette.

'I don't know what you're talking about.'

She exhaled shakily as she spoke, still desperately trying to avoid Ty Lee's gaze. She slowly extinguished the stub of her cigarette. After a few moments of agonising silence, she heard Ty Lee laugh in disbelief.

'No. No, you don't get to act like nothing is wrong!'

It was obvious from the hoarseness of her voice that Ty Lee was fighting back tears. Azula was struck by another agonising wave of guilt. She risked a timid glance over her shoulder. 

Ty Lee stood a few steps behind her, the light from the porch casting strange, solemn shadows across her delicate face. Tears welled in her dark eyes, threatening to spill down her flushed cheeks and over her quivering lips. Her fists, shaking every so slightly, were balled by her side. As Azula watched her chest rising and falling with short, rapid breathes she felt a desperate ache spread through her body. 

Please don't cry, I don't want to make you cry...

Azula quickly darted her eyes back as Ty Lee began to slowly raise her head, her face now growing hot with anger.

'Why wouldn't you come with me? I know you didn't believe those things you said. I know that you only said it because your dad threatened you!'

Azula winced. She's right.

'Lower your voice...'

'Why should I? I don't care if people know, I'm not afraid to be honest about what I feel!'

'Ty, I'm serious!'

'So am I! Why can't you just admit it?!' 

Azula could feel the heat rising in her own cheeks, now. She clenched her hand into a fist, digging her nails into the palm of her hand. 

'You know why!', she hissed, her lip beginning to tremble. 

'No Azula, I don't know! So tell me. Tell me why you're acting like nothing happened!'

Azula screwed her eyes shut, clenching her jaw as hard as she could. 

'Tell me why you won't admit that you care about me!'

Her breathe caught in her throat. 

'Tell me why you won't even LOOK at me!'

Azula spun around to find Ty Lee inches away from her, her eyes wide with outraged anticipation. Her heart surged as she pulled Ty Lee closer. Before she could stop herself her lips were on hers. 

**************

Azula could feel the warmth of Ty Lee's cheeks and smell the sweetness of the detergent on her clothes. It filled her head, intoxicating her like a drug. She kept her eyes screwed shut, terrified, until, slowly but surely, she felt a cautious hand reaching to clutch at the small of her back. She was being kissed back...

A rush of helplessness flooded through her as her hand wound behind Ty Lee's neck, her fingers nervously entwining with the soft base of her hair. A tide of warmth surged through her chest, intensifying every time the pressure of Ty Lee's lips increased against her own. She yielded completely, drawing closer until Azula could feel the loose strands of her fringe tickling her cheek and the irresistible warmth of her body pressed against her own. They held one another, tightly, as though they were the only certainty world, and, for a few minutes, nothing mattered.

**************

Bzzzzzzzz....Bzzzzzzzz....Bzzzzzzzz....

As Azula reached her phone out of her pocket, Ty Lee took a cautious glance around the porch. She tried to focus on calming her ragged breathing as she tucked a few strands of stray hair behind her ears. What had just happened? How is it possible for the world to just fall away like that?

Ty Lee hugged her arms around herself and furrowed her brow, unsure how to feel. She hadn't expected...that. She had been so angry, and she knew that she was right to feel that way. Azula had broken her heart. Or she thought she had... Now she didn't feel so sure about anything. It was hard to think straight when her heart was still racing so fast. Timidly, she raised her gaze to look at Azula.

In the artificial glow of her screen, Ty Lee watched as the warm light shrunk from Azula's eyes, gradually fading until her whole face had been overtaken by an expression of quiet panic. Her lips pulled taut as her eyes skimmed across the screen.

'Is everything okay?', Ty Lee asked, watching nervously as Azula swallowed.

'I..I have to go. I'm sorry.'

'What?'

'This was a mistake. I'm sorry.'

Ty Lee watched, exasperation creeping into her expression, as Azula grabbed her lighter and bag from the far side of the porch. Before Ty Lee could protest she had disappeared back into the party, leaving the sliding door open behind her.

The sound of muffled music and laughter drifted out from the living room as Ty Lee slowly leant against the wall. Her brows knit together, and her lips parted to form several questions that never turned to words. She hung her head and closed her eyes.

What did I do?


	7. The Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azula faces the consequences of sneaking out  
> (TW: Domestic abuse, references to violence, gaslighting, etc.)

Azula gingerly pulled the door to her house closed behind her. As slowly as she could she released the handle, wincing as the lock clicked into place. She paused, her ears straining to detect any disturbance in the dark stillness of the hallway behind her.

He must have gone to bed already...

Resting her head momentarily against the oak of the door, Azula allowed herself a sigh of relief. She dreaded to think what her father would do to her if he caught her sneaking back from a party.

As she began to creep down the vast hallway, steadying herself occasionally against the wall, she found her thoughts drifting back to Ty Lee.

Ty Lee had once complained that Azula's house was like a museum - cold, pristine, and full of things she was scared to break. Azula smiled inwardly as she reminisced. She had been right, of course. Her father's collection of ancient oriental artefacts was as precious as it was impressive. Their childhood had been spent walking (never running) through these halls, terrified of bumping a podium or skewing a spear stand.

Everything was so much easier back then...

Azula stopped in her tracks, her fond memories evaporating. Ahead of her, a crack of light seeped out from under the door of her Father's study. She froze, dread rising in her chest.

Shit. Okay, don't panic, maybe he didn't hear me come in...

Azula's heart plummeted as the door drew ajar, flooding the hallway with light. Ozai didn't have to say anything to summon his daughter. They both knew what was expected of her. 

Gathering every ounce of her concentration, Azula willed herself sober and reluctantly stepped into the study.

'Good evening, Father. I trust your flight was satisfactory. I hadn't realised that you would be home from the East Coast so soon..'

On the opposite side of the room, Ozai stood before an open glass cabinet, turning an ornate dagger over in his hands. 

Growing up, Azula had often remarked that this room was closer to an armoury than a home office. Her father kept the gems of his military collection in his study, supposedly to intimidate any visiting business associates - not that further intimidation was necessary. It was well known that Ozai's reputed ruthlessness wasn't always confined to the corporate world.

A moment passed as he assessed the dagger with wordless indifference, the tip of the blade glinting menacingly as he held it under the light. After what felt like eternity, he placed the dagger delicately back on its stand and closed the case, turning at last to address his daughter.

'My business concluded ahead of schedule. There was no reason to delay my return home.'

His voice was temperate and slow, but Azula detected an unmistakable quiver of fury. She made sure to keep her distance, lingering nervously in the doorway.

God, I hope he can't smell alcohol on me.

'You can imagine my surprise', Ozai continued, 'when I came back to find the house empty.'

He threw an accusatory glance towards his daughter, scrutinising her with narrowed eyes. Azula fought hard to hide the panic growing in her chest and maintain a composed expression.

'I'm sorry, Father. I was just seeing a few friends and lost track of time..'

'Were you with that boy from the Tribe Estate?'

Azula blinked.

'No, sir.'

'I've told you before, you're not to hang around people like that. They're below you, Azula. Do you understand? Those people, they...'

Ozai's voice gradually trailed off. Azula struggled to maintain a collected disposition as her father's stare intensified. After a moment of agonising silence, a strange sneer spread across his face, an awful mix of amused disbelief and barely contained fury.

'You've been drinking, Azula.'

Her heart froze.

'N-no, sir..', she stammered.

'LIAR!'

Azula winced as her father brought his fist down on the desk, hard. 

'It was just a few drinks, Father, I swear-'

'Don't lie, Azula! You can barely stand up straight', he hissed, his tone indignant.

Azula didn't dare answer back again. This is what you get for letting your guard down. You stupid little girl. You let this happen.

She shut her eyes and clenched her jaw as wave of sickness rushed over her. 

'Do you know how much you disappoint me, Azula?'

'Yes, Father.'

A cruel glint grew in Ozai's eyes as he slowly crossed the room.

'I had hoped that you would have learnt your lesson by now', he snarled.

Azula kept her eyes shut, desperately trying to keep her posture composed. An involuntary shudder ran down her spine as she heard the unmistakable ruffling of shirt sleeves being folded back.

'I will not tolerate weakness in this house. I will not tolerate the dishonour your behaviour is bringing on our family.'

Azula's lip began to quiver. She tensed in terrified anticipation.

'I'm so sorry, Father-'

...................

Ty Lee leant against her locker, an open copy of Love Amongst the Dragons resting in her hands. As much as she loved her well-annotated copy of the classic play, today it was just a convenient decoy. She was waiting, inconspicuously, she hoped, with her eyes secretly trained on the front entrance.

Amidst the stream of students arriving outside, she noticed a sleek black estate car drawing to a gradual stop in front of the school. Despite the tint on windows, she knew it was Azula. Not many other students got dropped off in corporate company cars.

Ty Lee watched attentively over the top of her book as she ducked out of the car. Her breath caught in her throat. Azula had always looked especially good in her cheerleader uniform. The red and black combination flattered her cool skin tone perfectly. The fit is really good, too...

Ty Lee shook her head and reminded herself to pay attention. She continued to watch, a slight blush rising in her cheeks, as Azula stood for a moment besides the car. Her head was bowed as if she was listening to somebody sat in the backseat, and there was a sad, distant expression on her face. As soon as the car pulled away, she turned and began to approach the steps up to the front entrance.

Ty Lee hastily stuffed her book back in her bag, starting off to meet Azula with one hand still fumbling with the zipper. Up ahead, Azula was walking briskly, keeping her head low. As they got closer, her eyes darted up nervously and, spotting Ty Lee, she made a sudden turn towards her locker. 

Ty Lee took a deep breath as she drew nearer. Okay, remember what you wanted to say. Be assertive.

When she finally reached Azula, she was stood with her face slightly turned towards the open door of her locker. As Ty Lee approached, she seemed to turn further in, drawing the door every so slightly closer.

'Hey, Azula. Can we talk abo-'

'Ty Lee! It's good to see you again! How was your summer?'

Ty Lee blinked.

'What?'

Her face contorted with puzzlement. 

'Azula, I saw you yesterday? Are you okay?' She tried to peer closer, but Azula turned to bury her face further in her locker.

'Oh at Sokka's? God, I was so drunk. I don't remember a thing', she laughed, a strangely perky intonation creeping into her voice. 

She glanced sideways to meet Ty Lee's eyes for a brief second before closing her locker and turning to stride down the corridor.

What?

Ty Lee quickly turned to follow. She had to awkwardly walk-jog just to keep pace.

'Why are you acting so weird? Jesus, Azula, will you slow down for a second?'

Finally catching up beside her, Ty Lee grabbed Azula's arm, pulling her to a stop in the middle of the corridor.

'Azula what are you talking about? I know you remember-'

As she spoke, Azula gradually turned to face her and Ty Lee's words fell away. Not even Azula's expensive makeup could cover the bruises that were coming up across her left cheekbone. Her expression was sad and hard as she forced herself to finally meet Ty Lee's eyes.

'I told you', she said slowly, 'I don't remember anything.'

Around them, students bustled and chattered. A few lockers slammed shut. Ty Lee didn't know what to think. An unbearable ache of sadness seemed to well up inside her until she suddenly felt like she was going to burst into tears. Her lips parted to say something but Azula was already changing the topic.

'How come you're not wearing your uniform? Did you forget that try-outs are today?'

There was something desperate and hollow about the smile on Azula's face. It didn't quite reach her eyes. Ty Lee's heart sank as she understood that it was a silent plea - Azula's way of begging her to just pretend that everything is normal. For a moment she was torn. There was so much already unsaid. Reluctantly, she dropped her eyes to the ground. Today isn't the day. Just play along.

'Maybe we can get you a spare uniform', Azula continued, 'I need you and Mai to do the regional's routine if we're going to frighten the new blood.'

'Actually, I was thinking I would try for the Warriors this year... It sounds like a lot of fun and, well, Suki says I could make the first team if I do well in my try-out...'

Azula's face dropped.

'Oh, well if Suki says so then it must be true', she sneered. 

An irritable twitch seemed to tug at the corner of her mouth as she shifted her bag higher on her shoulder. Lifting her chin, Azula turned and continued down the hallway.

'Well good luck with...that. I guess I'll just see you after class', she said nonchalantly over her shoulder.

Ty Lee sighed. 

'Yeah... See you later. I guess...'


	8. The Tryout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tryouts for the Warriors and Cheerleaders on the same pitch... what could go wrong?

Mai usually hated cheerleading try-outs. To tell the truth, she hated most of her responsibilities as co-captain of the cheer squad. She only did it because Azula would blow a fuse if she didn't. Well, that and she knew she looked great in the uniform. But as she stood, arms folded, watching yet another inexperienced freshman burst into tears, she couldn't help but let a smirk replace her usual unimpressed expression. 

'You call that pep? Get off my field! You will NEVER rise from the ashes of your SHAME AND HUMILIATION!'

Besides her, Azula was pacing up and down, aggressively striking names from her clipboard, positively seething with rage. 

'Next!', she yelled, barely offering an upward glance.

As yet another unremarkable took centre stage, Azula shot yet another frustrated look across the field. At the far end, the Warriors' try-outs were also well underway. Every blast of Suki's whistle seemed to incense her like a personal insult.

'Honestly,' she scoffed, turning back to Mai, 'I can't believe she left us to join that ridiculous soccer team. I mean she as good as -'

'Abandoned us?' Mai rolled her eyes. 'Yeah, so you've said. Several times...'

Azula shot her friend a bitter glance, her eyes positively burning with disscontempt, before turning back to the try-out. She adjusted her posture, tensing her jaw as she attempted to remain composed. 

'You can't honestly say that this doesn't bother you, too?', she said, her eyes still following the latest candidate with a critical glint. 

Mai exhaled slowly, finally unfolding her arms to offer Azula a weak shrug.

'I don't know. What did you expect? She didn't speak to either of us all summer. Who cares if she does soccer instead of cheerleading, anyway?'

Azula gave her friend an indignant look as she made more aggressive strikes on her clipboard.

'What do you mean who cares? I care, obviously!'

'Why?'

Azula froze. Why do I care so much? 

'Well - I.. I.. It's just a matter of principle...I mean...'

She looked away as her cheeks began to glow red. Bristling with frustration, she quickly turned her attention back to the desperate try-out.

'TERRIBLE. Don't even think about coming back next year. Next!'

For a moment, she weighed her pen in her hand, casting yet another distressed glance up the field to the Warriors' practice. A heavy ache seemed to settle in her chest. Before she could stop herself, she had turned back to Mai, a vague line of questioning forming in her mind.

'Mai,' she began tentatively, 'why do you like Zuko?'

Mai's eyebrows raised every so slightly in surprise.

'What?'

Azula shifted with nervous frustration, toying with the pen in her hand distractedly.

'I mean why do you like him? He's completely undesirable. Is it something he does? Something he says?'

'Gee, thanks'.

Azula rolled her eyes in contempt.

'You know what I mean.'

Mai sighed as she turned to face Azula properly, vaguely postulating with her hands.

'I guess he just makes me feel comfortable. I can be myself around him. And he's not undesirable. I think he's attractive. I'm not saying more than that. He's your brother. It's weird.'

Azula paused for a moment in contemplation, distantly aware of her heart beginning to race in her chest.

'Have you ever felt that way about somebody else...you know like.. a friend?'

'Why are you asking me this? You know I've dated other people... What is this really about?'

'Nothing' Azula shrugged, as Mai turned to her with narrowed eyes. She tried her hardest to look indifferent. 

'I'm just bored. Will you take over for a second? I need to go have a smoke.'

Mai shrugged. 

At least now Azula is leaving somebody might actually make the squad, she thought.

.................................

Ty Lee couldn't help but smile as she sat at the edge of the field untying the laces of her soccer boots. For the first time in a long time, she felt like herself.

'Hey, Ty! You were great out there!'

Suki positively bounded over, a wide grin plastered on her face.

'The official team listing isn't supposed to go up until next week but... well, let's just say you better invest in a new pair of shin pads!'

Ty Lee beamed.

'Thanks, Suki! I had so much fun, I had no idea the girls were all so friendly!'

It certainly made a change from the clique-iness of the cheer squad, she thought inwardly... The Cheer Squad. 

Ty Lee's smile gradually faded as she glanced down the field towards the cheer try-outs. The sound of Azula's critical yelling drifted across the pitch, indistinctive but impossible to ignore all the same. Despite her best efforts, a sad, hollow feeling began to rise in her chest as she watched Azula and Mai pace among the new cheerleading recruits. Suki, having followed her gaze, crossed her arms in concern. Before she could say anything, though, Ty Lee had turned back, a strangely inquisitive look on her face.

'Hey Suki, can I ask you something?'

Suki blinked, somewhat startled by the sudden change in her friend's disposition.

'Yeah, of course', she stammered. 'Shoot.'

A slightly embarrassed expression crept over Ty Lee's face as she mindlessly raised one hand to smooth the loose strands of her braid.

'Okay, this is a bit random but have you ever been so drunk that you don't remember something?'

Suki smirked, casting a capricious glance around them, her hands on her hips.

'Ty Lee, I am a respected athlete who prides herself on her fitness and sportsmanlike behaviour... of course I've been blackout drunk.'

Ty Lee stifled a laugh.

'So that's really a thing? I mean if you.. I don't know.. if you kissed somebody, you just wouldn't remember?'

Suki's expression dropped as she watched Ty Lee cast another unintentional glance back over to the cheerleading try-outs.

'Are we... talking about somebody in particular, Ty?'

Ty Lee sighed deeply, averting her eyes to the ground. Is this something I should be telling other people? I mean, it's so personal...It would be nice to talk to somebody about it though....

After a moment's deliberation she yielded. Suki's kind, imploring look was too hard to resist.

'Yes...I don't know. Things are.. really complicated', she sighed.

Suki took a seat next to her, putting an arm around Ty Lee's shoulder.

'Hey, it's okay. Complicated things often have a way of working themselves out', she smiled.

'Yeah?'

'Of course! If something is really meant to be, it will happen when the time is right. Don't put yourself down in the meantime, though. You're important too, Ty. Just focus on doing what you love and the rest will fall into place, I promise.'

Ty Lee smiled, somewhat comforted for the first time in a long time. I guess Suki is right. All I can do is look after myself and the rest will fall into place.

'Thanks, Suki. You've helped me more than you know', Ty Lee smiled, pulling her friend into a quick hug.

'Oh! Sure, I mean no worries', Suki replied. As she broke away, she held Ty Lee at arms length, giving her a look of mock concern.

'Just promise me you'll keep it together until we've won our first game?'

'I promise!', Ty Lee laughed.


	9. The Favour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sokka asks Azula for a favour

'Hey jerks, nice jerk-leading tonight!'

Sokka was hanging over the rail, a huge soda in one hand and a flimsy tray of nachos balancing precariously in the other. Behind him, hordes of students were making their way out of the stands after an electrifying first game of the season. 

At the edge of the pitch, Azula and Mai stood, arms folded, watching as the rest of the chattering cheer squad packed away their kit. Hearing Sokka's taunt, Mai raised her head, a cool smirk spreading on her lips.

'Whatever, Sokka. We all know you do fencing outside of school, you dork.' 

'What?', Sokka looked around in desperation as the other cheerleaders began to giggle. 

'Azula! I told you that in confidence!', he whined, his face turning deep red. 

As the other cheerleaders began to file off the pitch, Azula reached to grab her own bag from the sidelines.

'Hey, don't blame me,' she laughed, 'Mai heard it from Zuko. What do you want, anyway?'

'I need to ask you something urgent!', he called, 'Wait there!'

....................

By the time Sokka had managed to struggle his way out of the crowd, almost everyone else had left the pitch. Only Azula remained from the cheer squad. She waited with her arms folded and a look of calm bemusement on her face.

'Cheerleaders are always invited to the Warriors' post-game party, right?' Sokka started, finally falling into step with his friend at the base of the stairwell. 'Are you going to go?'

Azula rolled her eyes as she hoisted her bag higher on her shoulder.

'Was this the urgent thing you needed to ask me?', she moaned. Seeing Sokka's pleading eyes, she gave an exasperated sigh before answering his question.

'I had planned on going for a bit, yes. I fail to see how this is relevant to you, though.'

'I need you to make me your plus one.'

As he spoke, Sokka averted his gaze, taking a loud, rasping sip of his soda. He continued to dart his eyes around the emptying stands, feigning carelessness, as Azula raised an eyebrow.

'And why is that?', she asked, the amused scepticism growing her tone.

Sokka pouted, checking left and right, before steering Azula into the far corner of the approaching stairwell. He forced himself into a casual slouch as a handful of students passed down the stairs. When he started again, his voice was somewhat lowered.

'Okay, so here's the thing. Suki was being super friendly at my party (if you know what I mean..) and I figured that, if I caught her in a good mood tonight, I could... you know... make my move.'

As he said this, Sokka raised his eyebrows and took another glance around, a ridiculous demure expression on his face. Azula gave a sharp laugh.

'Come on!', he pleaded, 'I'll wingman you if you wingman me?'

Azula stifled her laughter and furrowed her brow as Sokka took another obnoxious sip of his soda.

'Wingman? What are you talking about?'

'You know', he shrugged, lowering his voice ever so slightly, 'you put in a good word for me with Suki and I'll put one in for you with Ty-'

Before he could finish his thought, Azula slapped the drink out of his hand. Sokka leapt back with a startled shriek as ice scattered across the floor.

'Eugh!? Azula?! What did you do that for?!'

'I didn't like what you were insinuating', she scowled, folding her arms across her chest. 'I don't like Ty Lee.'

'Oh yeah clearly, that's why you reacted in such a normal way', he spluttered, brushing at the soda stains seeping into his jeans. They waited for a moment in awkward silence as another group passed.

'Look Azula, everyone else might have thought it was just a silly drinking game kiss the other day but Sokka knows lady love when he sees it', he said, jamming his thumb towards himself triumphantly.

Azula gave a scoff of derision.

'You know 'lady love' when you see it?', she sneered.

'Yeah no, okay, I'm sorry, that came out wrong... ', he admitted, sheepishly running a hand over the close-shaved sides of his head. 'I'm just trying to say it would be cool, you know. With me. If you did like Ty Lee, I mean.'

Azula had cast her eyes down to the side as Sokka spoke, but now she cautiously looked up at her friend. A strange feeling of warmth seemed to replace the familiar tension in her chest. 

'You really mean that?'

'Yeah, of course.'

Azula took a deep breath, her expression a mix of concern and confusion. Was Sokka being serious? Is it really okay to feel this way? Sokka sensed her suspicion as they turned to continue on their way out to the parking lot.

'Don't worry, I won't tell anyone', he said. 'I'm great with secrets. Katara still thinks I spent all that time with Yue because I wanted to be a good exchange student host...'

Azula stifled her laughter as they made their way down the side of the pitch, a strange ease spreading through her body. He knows I like Ty Lee and he's acting the same as always? He doesn't hate me...Maybe dad was wrong... 

Before she could dwell further on her thoughts, Sokka had slung his arm around her shoulder, a sneaky smile spreading across his face.

'Soooo... about that plus one?'

Azula laughed. I guess it would be pretty funny to watch him strike out with Suki.

'Alright, you've got a deal. Mai's driving us, so be out front in fifteen or we're leaving without you.'

As Sokka punched the air, Azula allowed herself a cautious smile. Maybe dad really was wrong after all...


	10. The Celebration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suki has a party. Ty Lee drinks. A lot.

As she crossed through Suki's house on her way to the basement, Ty Lee couldn't help but look around in awe. Glistening medals hung all along the hallway and trophies seemed to gleam on every surface, each one larger and more impressive than the last. 

Suki's mother had been a famous martial artist when she was younger and her father was a world renowned trainer. As Ty Lee made her way through the hall, however, she noticed that it wasn't their olympic golds that held prime of place in this impressive collection. 

Suki's bronze medal from the egg and spoon race in elementary school, Suki's first certificate of participation, Suki's varsity soccer photos through the years... 

She paused for a moment in front of the latest team picture, taken only a week ago, and smiled. From within the frame, her own face beamed back. Although she wouldn't admit it to anybody, she secretly thought she looked pretty good in the Warriors' light green jersey. Her train of thought was suddenly interrupted as Suki's head popped around the corner.

'Hey Ty, you lost? The party is down this way!', she laughed. 

'Oh hey, Suki. I was just admiring your awards - there are so many!'

Seeing the wistful smile on her friend's face, Suki casually strolled over to join her. She crossed her arms, an expression of mock approval playing on her face.

'Haha, yeah, my parents are so cringe putting them all up. It's pretty embarrassing!'

Ty Lee gave a shy laugh, folding her own arms across her body.

'I don't know, I think it's sweet. It must be so nice being an only child - my parents can hardly keep track of which accomplishment belongs to which daughter.'

Suki scoffed.

'Yeah well, its not all great. It can be pretty lonely... Plus, if your parents find out you threw a huge post-game party whilst they were on vacation, you can't blame it on any siblings', Suki winked.

Ty Lee laughed, turning to follow her friend.

'Don't worry Ty, nobody on this team is going to forget what you accomplished tonight - I mean that last minute goal? Seriously, you were fantastic! The girls have already got the drinks out downstairs, come on!'

..................................

When she first arrived, Ty Lee had remarked that Suki's basement was surprisingly spacious. Slightly worn sofas were pushed against two walls and a small countertop, loaded with beer cans and mixers, was built into another. There was even enough room to comfortably move around Suki's re-purposed pingpong table, now covered in plastic party cups. As more and more people arrived, however, Ty Lee couldn't help but feel a growing sense of confinement.

She was tipsy by the time cheerleaders started to drift down the basement steps, clutching cheap bottles of wine and greeting everyone with their intense, artificial excitement. On the sofa around her, Ty Lee's own teammates were growing louder and less coherent with every sip of their drinks. She furrowed her brow and lifted her own cup to her lips, grimacing as she swallowed another sip of warm beer. God, this is gross. Next time I need to bring my own alcohol. Something fruity, for sure...

As she saw Mai and Azula emerge at the top of the basement steps, a dull sense of dread spread through her chest. They stood for a moment above the rowdiness of the party, Azula's keen eyes surveying the room, before they descended, almost regally, down the steps. Close behind them, Sokka followed sheepishly, a case of beer under his arm and a determined expression on his face.

With a deep breath, Ty Lee tore her eyes away. Just remember what Suki said... Look after yourself and the rest will fall into place.

As she drained her drink, she let a woozy smile spread across her face.

'Hey, anybody want another?!'

..................................

As Ty Lee's eyes drew back into focus, she was surprised to find her own happy face beaming back at her. She reached to pick up the photo resting on the table, but her movements felt strange and slow. It was as though she was moving under-water, dragging her arms against some deep, invisible suction.

She must have eventually overcome the heaviness of her limbs because she suddenly found herself holding the team picture in her unsteady hands. Peering close into the frame, she assessed herself with an intense concentration. Is that one me? I look nice in green...

The frame dropped back onto the table with a clatter as she took a sudden step back to steady herself, laughing. The sound of the party downstairs was still ringing in her ears. She was strangely aware of her breathing but only distantly aware of how she had ended up here. She gave a small whimper of distress as a dull sense of dread began to rise again in her chest. Ugh, why does everything feel so weird...?

'Hey, Ty? Is everything okay?'

She pivoted slowly on the spot until her eyes latched onto Azula, stood exactly where Suki had found her earlier, an inquiring look on her face. Ty Lee blinked.

'I saw you run up here a few minutes ago', Azula continued, taking a cautious step forward, 'I just wanted to make sure you were alright'. 

Ty Lee swayed silently, suddenly extremely aware of how heavy her eyelids felt. She took a deep breath to steady herself before answering.

'I-I don't know. Everything feels really weird and slow... I don't like it... Is there something wrong with me? Oh my God am I dying?'

'No, Ty, you're not dying', Azula said, struggling to repress her laughter. 'You're just a bit drunk. It's okay.'

'This is drunk?' Ty Lee asked, her eyes wide with bewilderment. She looked down at her hands, her vision lagging slightly as she waved them in front of her face.

'But this feels horrible, Azula! Is this how you always feel at parties?'

Azula gave a sad smile as she gently took Ty Lee by the arm.

'Come on, let's get you some fresh air.'


	11. The Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azula looks after a rather drunk Ty Lee

Ty Lee's eyes flickered open at the sound of the front door being pulled shut behind her. She groggily lifted her head from where it had been resting on her knees just in time to see Azula settle down besides her on the doorstep.

'Here, drink this', she said, passing Ty Lee a red solo cup.

'Is it beer?'

'No, Ty. It's water.'

'Oh.'

Ty Lee clumsily pressed the plastic cup to her lips and took a deep drink. Besides her, Azula crossed her legs, a tired smile on her lips. For a moment they sat together in silence, wistfully looking up at the handful of shrunken stars visible in the clouded night sky.

After a while, Ty Lee gently placed the cup between her feet. Casting an apologetic glance sideways, she finally broke the silence.

'I'm sorry you have to look after me, Azula. You can go back to the party if you want to.'

'Don't apologise', she said, 'I want to look after you.'

Ty Lee allowed herself to smile. Cautiously, she leant to rest her head on Azula's shoulder. Azula's eyes widened in momentary surprise, but her posture softened as she eased her arm protectively around Ty Lee's back. Ty Lee let her eyes flutter shut.

'Are you drunk, too?', she asked, sleepily. Azula gave a soft shake of her head in response.

'I don't drink when my dad is home, remember?'

'Oh, right... Does that mean you're going to remember this at school tomorrow?'

Azula sighed, her head dropping ever so slightly.

'I always remember what we do, Ty.'

Ty Lee twisted her head ever so slightly, trying to read the strange expression on Azula's face.

'But you said-'

'I lied, okay? The truth is I can't stop remembering what happened between us, and I don't just mean at Sokka's party.'

As she said this, Azula turned to face Ty Lee. A sad pain seemed to dull her amber eyes as she forced a weak smile. She cast her gaze back to the ground before continuing.

'I thought that if I pretended what I was feeling wasn't real it would just go away. But, well, its just been getting worse and worse.'

Azula paused then. She took a deep, unsteady breath and when she spoke again her voice quiet and slow.

'I think about you all the time, Ty. I think about what you're writing down in class. I think about what you have for breakfast, what you're laughing at on your phone, what you wear to bed... I just can't stop thinking about you. Worst of all, I can't stop thinking about how I can't be around you. And how I can't stand to be away from you.'

Ty Lee looked up at her with round inquisitive eyes, an ache of sadness beginning to spread through her chest. Has she really cared all this time? Azula gave a soft grimace, raising her eyes back up to the sky.

'My father would kill me if he knew I was talking to you. I can't seem to stop disappointing him lately.'

Azula laughed weakly as she spoke, but Ty Lee could see the tears threatening to spill from the corners of her eyes. She defeatedly dropped her head back onto Azula's shoulder, her lip trembling ever so slightly. Azula gently stroked her hair, an expression of desperate sadness spreading across her own face. They stayed like this for a long time, a strange picture of intimate sadness. At last Ty lee lifted her head, her lips parting with intention.

'Azula-'

Before she could finish, the front door swung open behind them. They both leapt up in panic, turning to find Suki leaning against the doorframe behind them.

'Ty, hey!', she slurred, 'Oh, shit, I'm sorry am I-'

'No it's fine,' Azula interjected, casting her eyes down to the side. 'Ty Lee just needed some fresh air. She had a bit too much to drink.'

Suki peered at Ty Lee, then back at Azula, apparently needing a moment to process what had been said to her. Suddenly, she started with realisation and broke into a broad smile.

'Oh right! Maybe you should just crash here tonight then, Ty? You can take the spare bedroom!'

Ty Lee nodded meekly as Suki took her by the arm and began to lead her back inside the house.

..................

Whilst Suki drunkenly rushed through the halls searching for blankets, Ty Lee stumbled into the living room. Pulling back the curtain, she scanned the front of the house for any trace of Azula. Her heart sank when she realised that the doorstep was deserted. Nothing remained but a crumpled, overturned plastic cup of water.

Further up the road, Ty Lee imagined she saw a girl duck into a black estate car with tinted windows. She closed her eyes, allowing the curtain to fall closed, listening to the sound of the engine as it pulled away and drove off into the dark night.


	12. The Swap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suki tries to swap her project partner.

Azula kept her head low as she made her way up to the front of the school. Around her, her fellow classmates were chatting idly - leaning against car doors, laughing and moaning as they waited for the sound of the first bell. 

A cluster of students parted casually as Azula strode up the steps to the front entrance, a hard expression on her face. She had barely slept at all and the caffeine buzz from her morning coffee was already beginning to dwindle. She sighed and ran and hand through her hair, allowing her eyes to rest closed for just a moment.

It's fine. Just get through the bloody day.

Pushing through the double doors, she allowed herself a quick upward glance. Down the crowded corridor, her eyes instantly locked on Ty Lee. She was leant casually against her locker, a well-loved copy of Love Amongst the Dragons in her hands. Azula's pace wavered. For a moment, the thoughts that had kept her up all night threatened to flood her mind again, but she quickly caught herself. Tearing her eyes away, she gave her head a small shake and continued down the hallway.

It's okay, don't panic. She wouldn't have told anyone... Nobody knows... Maybe she doesn't even remember... Even if she does, she probably doesn't want anything to do with you...

Stopping at her locker, Azula gave another deep sigh. She didn't quite know how to feel about what had happened at Suki's party. 

Embarrassed? Certainly. Terrified? For sure. But relieved? Or even... happy? She furrowed her brow. It did feel good to finally admit the truth to Ty.... I felt... lighter? As though... 

Azula gave her head another irritable shake.

As she struggled to banish the thoughts to the back of her mind, she noticed a light green jersey approaching from the corner of her eye. She tensed involuntarily before realising, with relief, that it was Suki. 

'Hey, Azula! Did you enjoy last night?'

If it wasn't for the slight shadows under her eyes, you would never have known that Suki had drank so much the night before. Her face was as bright and alert as ever. Azula raised her chin ever so slightly, narrowing her eyes with suspicion. 

Forcing her lips into a taut smile, Azula turned to face her.

'Of course, it's always an honour to celebrate with the Warriors.'

If Suki detected the sarcasm in Azula's tone she chose to ignore it, smiling instead as she leant up against the lockers.

'I'm glad you had fun! There was actually something I wanted to ask you. You're Sokka's partner for the history project, right?'

Azula blinked, somewhat taken aback by the sudden change of topic. 

'Yes... Unfortunately.'

'Great! Well, I mean, I wanted to ask if you wanted to maybe... swap?'

'Swap partners?', Azula laughed. 'Trust me, you don't want to work with Sokka. He spent the whole of our last project drinking coffee and drawing the schematics for a submarine.'

'That doesn't sound too bad.'

'The project was on the stages of a solar eclipse.'

'Oh.'

Briskly shutting her locker, Azula turned to head down the corridor. As Suki fell into step beside her, an expectant smile on her face, Azula gave a reluctant sigh. Apparently that wasn't the end of the conversation... She tried to hide the lack of concern in her voice as she continued.

'I suppose we can swap if you're really that desperate to work with Sokka. Who's your partner?'

'Ummm...'

Suki pulled an awkward face as she glanced up the corridor. Following her gaze, Azula's eyes once again fell on Ty Lee. A wave of panic rushed over her.

'No.'

'Oh come on, please!' Suki pleaded, wheeling in front of her. 'You'd be doing me a huge favour! It would mean a lot to me to work a bit closer to Sokka, if you know what I mean...'

As they stood in the middle of the hallway, Azula could feel herself getting more and more flustered. Her eyes kept drifting over Suki's shoulder back to Ty Lee. She thought for a second she caught a glimpse of Ty Lee's eyes, wide and inquisitive, over the top of her book... 

Hastily, Azula searched her mind for an excuse.

'Ty Lee would never agree to work with me', she eventually stammered. 

'Really?', said Suki, a sly smile spreading across her face. 'That's funny, because when I mentioned it to her earlier she thought it was a great idea.'

'She did?'

Azula's heart skipped a beat. Does this mean Ty Lee wants to be around me? I didn't scare her off? No, she must still hate me. Is this a trick? If we worked together we would have to spend so much time together, does she...

Suddenly aware that she had been staring silently at Ty Lee for a good few seconds, Azula quickly composed herself and forced her attention back to Suki. Before she had the chance to hesitate any further, she found herself speaking again.

'Alright, fine, if it's okay with Ty Lee it's okay with me.' In front of her, Suki's face broke into a huge smile. 'Good luck with Sokka, you're going to need- aAH!'

Before Azula could finish Suki had pulled her into a tight bear hug. As Azula floundered, an expression of outright alarm reddening her cheeks, she once again caught sight of Ty Lee. Down the corridor, she was watching over the top of her book, a small, hopeful smile on her face. Amidst her struggle, Azula managed to give a flustered smile back.


	13. The Agreement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ty Lee comes over to work on the project.

Ty Lee hesitated for a second, her hand frozen in mid-air as she stood before Azula's grand front door. Standing in front of that formidable house, an old nervousness seemed to settle in her chest. 

Ty Lee had always felt a bit tense at Azula's house - everything was just so expensive and breakable. When she was younger she would sometimes have nightmares about knocking one of Ozai's display pedestals. The idea of watching one of his treasured artefacts totter and topple to the floor still gave her a horrible sinking feeling in her stomach. 

Finally, with a deep breath, she pulled herself out of her thoughts and brought her hand down to knock. Within moments, the door swung open and Azula stood in the doorway. 

'Hey, come in. Lo and Li left some snacks out for us in the kitchen.'

'Oh, sure. Thanks.'

Azula pushed the door shut as Ty Lee stepped nervously into the pristine foyer. The hallway was lined with modern art and punctuated every few steps with a podium, each supporting an artefact more valuable and precious than the last. Ty Lee swallowed anxiously, making sure to keep a wide berth as they made their way to the kitchen. 

'So,' she started cautiously, 'how come you asked me to come so late?'

Besides her, Azula ran a hand through her perfect hair.

'Oh yeah, sorry about that. My dad's flight wasn't until nine. He'll be gone for a few weeks though, some business in Europe. I figured we can work on the project here whilst he's gone.'

'Yeah, the project, sure...'

Ty Lee cast her eyes to the ground as they stepped into the kitchen. 

The kitchen was very familiar to Ty Lee - lofty and well-lit with countless high-end appliances spaced out on the counters surrounding a central breakfast island. Azula mindlessly swept her hand along a gleaming marble countertop as she entered, causing Ty Lee to smirk. She knew that Azula could barely make a cup of tea without the help of her father's live-in cook. 

Good thing Lo and Li left a platter out for us.

Feeling a bit calmer, Ty Lee took a seat at the breakfast island. Azula stiffly sat down besides her, averting her eyes as Ty Lee pulled a sparkly pink pad and matching pen from her backpack. For a moment, they sat in apprehensive silence, looking everywhere except for at one another. 

Azula picked up a nacho from the snack platter and held it mindlessly for a moment before putting it back down with a sigh.

'Look, about the other day... I'm sorry I said all that stuff. It wasn't very fair of me. I know it's wrong, but it was all true and I just.. wanted you to know.'

'It's not wrong. I feel the same way about you, Zula.'

Azula looked up at her, her eyes wide.

'But.. But you left? I thought you hated me, I thought-'

'I could never hate you, Zula. When your dad found out that we had kissed I was scared. And when you wouldn't leave with me I was heartbroken but, I never hated you.'

Cautiously, Ty Lee's hand crept across the countertop, bridging the gap between them. Azula's eyes twitched up to meet her own as their hands touched. Ty Lee smiled softly and before she knew it, Azula's lips were pressed on her own.

The kiss was gentle and careful. Azula's hand delicately brushed the side of Ty Lee's face, tentatively tracing across her cheek. Ty Lee allowed herself to melt at her touch, fluttering her eyes closed. 

Before she had the chance to lean in further, though, Azula pulled away. A sad, conflicted expression spreading across her face.

'I wish I could be with you, Ty', she sighed, casting her eyes down.

'You're with me right now, silly.'

'You know what I mean. I wish it wasn't wrong for me to want you the way that I do.' 

'What? Azula, you must know that's insane!'

A nervous laugh threatening to pull her lips into a smile, but seeing the conflict in Azula's eyes she forced it back down. Is that what she really believes? Oh, Zula...

Realising that their hands were still entwined, Ty Lee began to gently smooth her thumb over Azula's. She took a deep breath before speaking again.

'The way you feel isn't wrong, Zula, it's beautiful. You should never be ashamed about it. You said yourself you can't deny how you feel anymore, so why not just accept it?'

Azula sat for a moment in silence, thinking. Ty Lee took a small victory from the fact that she still hadn't pulled her hand away.

'I just wish that there was a way to know what was right', Azula eventually sighed.

Suddenly, Ty Lee's eyes widened with excited realisation.

'I have an idea! You said your dad was away for a few weeks, right?'

Azula nodded.

'This might sound a little crazy, but be with me whilst he is away. Give me a chance to show you that it's not wrong, that it's okay to feel the way that you feel. If by the time he comes back you still think it's wrong for us to be together, we can stop.'

'And if not?'

The sceptical look on Azula's face melted away as Ty Lee gave her a warm smile.

'I guess we'll both finally get what we really want.'

Azula gave a reluctant smile as a light blush began to spread across her cheeks. After a moment of contemplation, she slowly lifted her amber eyes to meet Ty Lee's. She slipped a hand behind Ty Lee's neck and leant closer until their lips were practically touching. 

'I guess what dad doesn't know doesn't hurt him'.

Ty Lee barely had a chance to smile before she was caught in another kiss.


	14. The Pattern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azula and Ty Lee's afternoon routine...

Since they had become project partners, the time Azula and Ty Lee had spent together after school had fallen into a rather predictable pattern. 

Every afternoon, Ty Lee would drop her stuff off at home before walking the five minutes down the road to Azula's house. Azula would always be waiting to meet her at the door - at first greeting Ty Lee with a warm smile and then, as the days drew on, a cautious kiss. 

Before they started work, Azula would prepare them a study snack - either by blending them each a smoothie with the one kitchen appliance she could use or by ordering one of her father's staff to make them something with the appliances she couldn't. 

After discussing the events of their day (largely exchanging gossip about their respective teams), they would retreat upstairs to Azula's room to work on the project. 

Azula's bedroom was as spacious and minimal as the rest of the house. An elegant four poster bed was pushed centrally against the back wall, complete with matching bedside tables made of dark, rich mahogany. The rest of the furniture around the room, including the ornate dressing table adorned with beautiful bottles of perfume and serums, was made of the same lustrous red wood. Although the walls were sparsely decorated, the tasteful artwork and film posters Azula had selected gave the room a personal, if precise, touch. 

On arriving upstairs, Azula would quickly take a seat at the large mahogany desk opposite the bed and open her laptop. She set about her research almost immediately, typing methodically and working, as always, with excellent restraint and focus. 

Ty Lee, on the other hand, would struggle to so much as sit still on the chair besides her partner. Azula would smile and patiently listen as Ty Lee complained about the project, intermittently stopping to lean her head on Azula's shoulder or ask her opinion on what song she should queue next on her study playlist.

After working distractedly for period of about half an hour, Ty Lee would finally give up and retreat to Azula's bed with a dramatic groan. There she would lie, sprawled, scrolling through her phone and jumping up occasionally to show Azula a funny video or scandalous message.

As the afternoon began to draw into early evening, though, Ty Lee would start to crave some more personal attention. It was at this point that she would begin (with varying degrees of success) to get Azula to abandon her studies for the day.

She would roam around Azula's room, loudly proclaiming her like or dislike for random trinkets, twirling and stretching as she went. Eventually, she would resort to draping her arms around Azula's neck, kissing her temple and stroking her hair until she agreed to give her the attention she wanted.

This predictable routine would unfold in almost the exact same way each day and Azula knew that this evening was going to be no exception.

For the last forty minutes or so, Ty Lee had been sprawled across the bed, mindlessly scrolling through tiktoks on her phone. Suddenly, she rolled over onto her front. With her head resting in her hands, she began to kick her feet playfully.

'Is it time to take a break yet, Zula?'

Across the room, Azula gave a cursory glance over her shoulder. Her hair was pinned in a casual but neat up-do and she had a pair of thin rimmed glasses balancing on the end of her nose. As she gave a sly smile, Ty Lee felt her breath catch in her throat.

'Not quite. Give me another half an hour.'

Ty Lee groaned.

'Oh come on, we're way ahead of schedule! We've only been working on it for a week and a bit and we're basically done. It's not due for ages.'

'We?' Azula smirked.

Ty Lee averted her eyes with a guilty smile as she nimbly tumbled onto her feet. She padded across the room and casually draped her arms around Azula's neck.

'Come on, Zula, I'm bored', she whined.

As Ty Lee withdrew her arms, Azula slowly turned to face her, a playful glint in her eye. In one supple movement, she smoothed her hands down Ty Lee's sides until they rested gently on her waist. 

'I can't believe I thought you'd be easier to work with than Sokka', Azula chuckled, finally rising out of her seat.

'Zula, that's not very nice', Ty Lee laughed, an expression of mock upset on her face. Raising her own arms around Azula's neck, she moved her body closer and began to sway gently.

'You're extremely distracting, Ty.'

'I just think it's important to take a break and... relax'

Ty Lee's voice slowed as Azula moved in closer, increasing the pressure of her hands on her partner's hips. Ty Lee tried to keep her face composed as a tremor of arousal ran up her spine but, as always, Azula noticed. As her face reddened, Azula's lips curled into a cruel smile.

'How do you propose we relax this afternoon then?', she purred. 'We can watch a film. Or play a game. I'll even let you show me your Animal Crossing village again, if you like.'

Azula's voice was calm and level. As she spoke, she began to slowly move one hand up and down, tracing the involuntary arch growing in Ty Lee's back with her nails. 

'I had something else in mind', Ty Lee stammered. 'Besides, I didn't like your comments about my village's lack of fortification-' 

Ty Lee's attempt at a casual response was cut off by a gasp escaping her lips as Azula began to plant soft kisses along her neck. She clutched at Azula's back as she walked her backwards towards the bed.

'Is this what you had in mind?', Azula cooed, hooking one finger in the waistband of Ty Lee's pants. Unable to think straight, Ty Lee just nodded eagerly as she fell backwards onto the bed. She looked up expectantly at Azula, a pleading expression spreading across her face, but Azula only smirked.

'Sounds like fun... See you in thirty minutes.'

'Zula!'

Ty Lee snapped upright with outrage, the blush across her cheeks deepening as Azula, laughing, returned to her desk.


	15. The Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mai and Suki notice something different about their friends.

'Something is different about you.'

'Kind of you to notice, Mai. I changed my eyeliner. It's much sleeker now.'

'You know what I mean.'

'I absolutely do not... AGAIN! FROM THE TOP! WITH PEP THIS TIME, PEASANTS.'

Mai rolled her eyes. 

Besides her, Azula continued to pace up and down the length of the practice field like some sort of caged animal. She brandished a megaphone threateningly in one hand and waved impatiently with the other as the squad scurried into position.

Despite her usual ruthless approach to cheer practice, it was undeniable that something was different about Azula. It was as though she was lighter, somehow, and her amber eyes had regained their playful, knowing shine.

'This wouldn't have anything to do with you making up with Ty Lee, would it?'

Azula's posture softened slightly at the mention of her partner.

'It has been... nice .... to work with her on this project', Azula said, finally stopping to stand beside her friend.

Even with her eyes still trained forward on the practicing squad, Mai could see the unmistakable twitch of a smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

'Yeah, I bet it's been great working so close,' she smirked. 

At this comment, Azula shot her friend a vicious look from the corner of her eye. Her eyebrows knitted slightly as she struggled to keep her threatening composure in front of the squad.

'And what, exactly, is that supposed to mean?'

'Come on Azula, how long have I known you two?'

Azula folded her arms and raised her chin ever so slightly, narrowing her eyes as she continued to scrutinise the squad performing in front of them. Despite her outwardly calm demeanour, Mai could tell that her friend was growing uneasy.

'Has Ty Lee said something you?', she eventually hissed, her eyes darting sideways to assess Mai's reaction.

'She didn't have to. You're not as as subtle as you think you are, Azula. These past two weeks you might as well have been carrying a sign.'

Azula's eyebrows shot up in alarm and her cheeks reddened to a deep scarlet. Hastily, she snapped up her megaphone.

'TAKE FIVE. NOW!'

As the pitch cleared, she spun back to Mai, exasperated.

'So you've known this whole time that we've been- Jesus, Mai! Why didn't you say something!?' Azula demanded, a strand of hair falling loose across her face.

Mai just chuckled, causing Azula's eyes to widen even further.

'Oh please, I've known since we were like ten.'

'What?!'

'Like I said, you aren't very discreet. It's always been obvious you two had a thing for one another. When Ty Lee told me at Sokka's party that you had started hooking up at the end of last year I wasn't at all surprised.'

Unsure if she should feel furious or relieved, Azula just stood motionless, her mouth slightly ajar. For the first time, perhaps ever, she found herself completely speechless. 

She's known the whole time? Oh God, this is so embarrassing. She must think we're insane. She must hate us for not telling her. Why didn't she say anything!? After a moment of stunned silence, Azula blinked hard to force herself back to reality.

'So, you've known all along and... You're fine with this?'

'Of course I'm fine with it, why wouldn't I be? I'm happy for you guys. I think this could be a really good thing, actually. For both of you.'

Azula just nodded, relieved at her friend's answer if still somewhat awestruck. Eventually, she shook her head in amused disbelief.

'Remind me never to underestimate your powers of observation again, Mai', she chuckled. 'Has it really been that obvious?'

'Are you kidding me? Even Toph can see the way you two have been looking one another lately. It's nauseating.' 

As their eyes met, both girls broke into laughter.

'Yeah, well, consider it payback for all the years of you kissing my brother. Eugh. ALRIGHT, BACK INTO POSITION!'

.....................

As she pulled off her soccer boots, Ty Lee found her thoughts drifting back to Azula. Lately, she found it hard to think about anything else. If she didn't have any other distraction, her mind filled the void almost by default. 

She allowed a small smile to spread across her face as she noticed that the cheer practice was also winding down at the far end of the field. In the distance, she could just about make out Azula pacing. God, she looks so hot in that uniform...

'Hey Ty, you were on fire today!'

Ty Lee snapped back to reality just as Suki came bounding off the pitch towards her.

'Thanks, Suki! You lead a mean training session. If we play like this on Friday-'

'Ah ah ah!' Suki gestured wildly, 'Don't even think about finishing that sentence, you're going to jinx it!'

Ty Lee just laughed as she slung her kit bag onto her shoulder.

'You got any plans after training?', she asked, casually waiting besides Suki as she sorted out her own gear.

'Just finishing up this project thing with Sokka...'

'Ooh with Sokka? How's it going?, Ty Lee cooed. A shy smile threatened to spread across Suki's face as she fumbled with the laces of her boots.

'It's going good... More importantly how is your project going with Azula?'

Ty Lee beamed at the mention of her partner. 

'You know, when Sokka asked me to swap partners with him I was pretty nervous but this is the best thing that could have happened... What's the matter?'

Next to her, Suki was struggling to repress her laughter, a guilty smile spreading on her face.

'About that...'

'What? What's so funny?'

'Well, Sokka and I had a hunch that there was something going on between you guys so we thought that we would just nudge it along...'

'Suki! Did you guys make me swap on purpose?!'

Amidst her hysterical laughter Suki eventually managed a nod. Just as she began to regain control of herself, she glanced up at Ty Lee's stunned expression and burst out laughing again. After taking a much needed moment to compose herself, Suki began to explain.

'Actually, I asked Azula first and then Sokka asked you. Don't get me wrong, getting the chance to work with Sokka was a great bonus but this was really just an excuse to get you two in the same room again.'

'I don't know if I should thank you or hit you!' Ty Lee exclaimed. Suki might have been worried if her friend hadn't been smiling and giggling with her.

'So? Did our scheme pay off? It seems like you guys are close again?'

'Probably closer than you intended...', Ty Lee admitted sheepishly. 

Now it was Suki's turn to look stunned. Her mouth opened in disbelief as Ty lee laughed nervously.

'What! I mean, we all kind of suspected but... woah good for you, Ty! Are you happy?'

'Happier than I've been in a really long time.'

Ty Lee flashed her friend a warm smile as she staggered to her feet. Together, they began to head back to the school.

'If you're happy then I'm happy for you, Ty. But, do me a favour...'

'For the girl who tricked me back into the same room as Azula? Anything!', Ty Lee laughed.

'You tell your girlfriend that if she does anything bad to my star player she's going to have me and the squad to answer to!'


	16. The Weekend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mai, Ty Lee, and Azula go to the Jasmine Dragon at the weekend.

'Ugh, if I knew you two were going to be so insufferable together I never would have told you I was cool with you dating.'

Mai slouched deeper into her crimson couch, lifting her hand to cover her eyes. Opposite her, Ty Lee was sat in Azula's lap, lovingly looking up as Azula stroked her hair. It was late Saturday afternoon and the three girls had spent all day together binging shows and sharing cruel commentary on their classmates. Other than Azula and Ty Lee sitting so close, it almost felt like old times.

'Awh poor Mai,' Ty Lee laughed, 'Are you feeling left out?'

As she adjusted her position, Azula leant forward to give Ty Lee a quick kiss. Across the room, Mai made a loud pretend retching noise.

'Are you kidding? With this much PDA I'm already more involved than I ever wanted to be.'

Azula gave a sharp laugh as Ty Lee got up and stretched. Yawning loudly, she began to roam around the room, aimlessly picking up and putting down random ornaments as she went. Mai's house is almost as bad as Azula's, she thought. How can they live in houses with such cold auras? Unimpressed, she turned back to face the other girls.

'Zula, can we go to the Jasmine Dragon?'

'Why do you want to go there?'

'I'm bored and I'm craving that special tea your Uncle makes! You know, the pink one.'

Azula rolled her eyes. Looking across the room for Mai's input, she was met only by a shrug.

'Pleaassee!', Ty Lee pleaded. 'We've been cooped up all day! I'm starting to go stir-crazy.'

'Is Zuko working today?', Azula asked. Opposite her, Mai nodded solemnly.

'Okay, fine,' Azula said with a wave of her hand. 'If I can harass my brother in the workplace, I'm in. I'll call for a car.'

'No need,' Mai replied, rising out of her seat. 'I'll drive us. Anything to get us to a public place where you two can't sit on top of one another'.

.....................

Behind the counter at the Jasmine Dragon, Zuko slouched with his head in one hand. Zuko loved living with his uncle - anything beat living with Ozai - but he wasn't thrilled that working weekends at the tea shop was part of that deal.

It was a well known fact that the little tea shop was much too small to accommodate its popularity. Zuko often thought about this as he sat, cramped and surrounded by chrome barista machines, behind the till. He lifted his head groggily as Ty Lee came bounding through the door.

'Hey Zuko! Or should I say Lee,' she snickered, reading the neatly printed name-tag attached to his apron. 'One pink tea please!'

Zuko groaned as Azula and Mai stepped into the store after her.

'Ugh first those idiots and now you guys... Does nobody care that it's embarrassing for me when people from school show up here?'

'Why else do you think we come, Zuzu? And make that three pink teas. Put away your purse Ty, I'm sure these will be on the house.'

With a malicious glint of her eye Azula linked Ty Lee's arm and turned to find a table. Behind her, Zuko gave a defeated sigh and began making the drinks.

As she scanned for a free space, Azula recognised Toph, Sokka, and Aang slouched in a large booth across the room. Before she could turn to find somewhere more private, Aang was excitedly waving them over.

'Oh hey guys!' he called. 'What are you all doing here?'

'We could ask you the same question', Mai deadpanned as the three girls approached the booth. 

'Definitely not scamming city-folk... That's for sure...' Aang laughed nervously, smoothing one hand over his head. Azula and Mai rolled their eyes in unison.

'Mind if we join?', Ty Lee asked, 'there doesn't seem to be much space today.'

'Of course not!'

Aang, Sokka, and Toph shuffled closer to make enough space for the three girls to slide in to the booth. Azula found Toph and Ty Lee to her right. Realising that Toph would be none the wiser, she gently moved her hand to rest on Ty Lee's leg under the table. 

As Zuko arrived with their drinks, the whole table sang a drawn out chorus of 'Thank you, Lee!' before erupting into laughter. Zuko, clearly unimpressed, stormed back behind the till as soon as his tray was empty.

'So you guys come here to bully Zuko, too?', Sokka laughed.

'Naturally,' Azula smirked.

Iroh's special pink tea was vibrant bubblegum in colour and gave off an intoxicatingly fragrant aroma. Casually, Azula raised the cup to her lips. As she took a small sip of tea, she moved her free hand further up Ty Lee's leg beneath the table. Besides her, Ty Lee choked on her drink.

'You alright, Ty Lee?', Aang asked.

Ty Lee just nodded furiously, shooting Azula an annoyed look from the corner of her eye.

'Where's Katara today?', Mai asked, pretending not to notice the cruel smile spreading on Azula's lips.

As Aang launched into a lengthy answer about Katara's latest pre-med placement, Ty Lee was desperately trying to ignore Azula's hand, now tracing a figure of eight on her inner thigh. She was vaguely aware that the group continued to chat, but it became harder and harder to stay focused. She squirmed and repressed a whimper as Azula continued to tease her, praying that nobody could notice how flustered she was getting. 

She involuntarily grabbed onto the edge of the table as Azula's hand skimmed further up her inner thigh. Clamping her jaw shut, Ty Lee tried desperately to suppress a moan as a wave of arousal stirred in her stomach. She shot a pleading look sideways, but besides her Azula was chatting casually as though nothing was happening. With a shudder, she snatched up her cup and pressed it to her mouth, attempting hide the pleasured smile that was spreading on her lips. She allowed her eyes to flutter shut, her head swimming with the scent of floral tea...

Suddenly, Azula's hand jerked away. Ty Lee snapped her eyes open to find Toph staring in her vague direction, a quizzical look on her face.

'What?', she stammered, hastily dropping the cup back down on the table.

'I said, you're acting weird.'

'What? How would you know?', Ty Lee stammered, shifting in her seat with frustration.

'I'm blind not stupid. I can feel you fidgeting and you're breathing like you just ran a mile.'

As Toph spoke, the conversation around the table began to die down. Eventually, Ty Lee realised that everyone was looking at her, which only made her more flustered and annoyed. 

'If you must know... I just...burned myself... on the tea', she finished lamely.

Across the table, Mai dragged her hand down her face.

Mercifully, at that moment Ty Lee's phone began to buzz on the table. Peering to look at the screen, her flustered expression was replaced by one of panicked realisation.

'Oh God, I forgot we had practice this evening, I should really get going. Mai would you give me a lift up to school?'

Mai shrugged and collected her keys from the table. 

As she edged out of the booth, Ty Lee turned back to Azula, who was sat with folded arms and a bemused expression playing on her face.

'I'll message you when I'm coming over this evening,' Ty Lee said over her shoulder. Suddenly she stopped. 'To study... obviously.' 

Behind her, Mai rolled her eyes and groaned.

'Say hi to Suki from me!' Sokka called.


	17. The Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azula goes to return Ty Lee's backpack.

After Ty Lee and Mai had left, Azula stayed at the Jasmine Dragon with Sokka, Aang and Toph. They had been joking and chatting for about an hour before any of them realised that Ty Lee had left her bag behind. 

Azula was far from surprised. In the almost-three-weeks that they had been reunited, she had noticed that Ty Lee had a tendency to leave her things everywhere. I wonder if that's what trusting people do, she thought, just assume their stuff is safe to be left everywhere...

'How can somebody forgetful?' Sokka laughed, lifting Ty Lee's baby pink backpack up to be assessed. 'I mean, her laptop is in here? It's a miracle she makes it through the day unscathed.'

'I don't mind looking after it until we're back at school', Aang offered but Azula shook her head.

'Ty Lee lives right down the road from me, I'll just drop it off on my way home. I'm sure it won't be a problem.'

..................

By the time Azula walked up the driveway to Ty Lee's house, the sun was just beginning to sink in the sky.

In the growing dusk, the front door's dappled window emitted a warm, inviting light. As Azula drew nearer to knock, she could make out the sound of vague girlish chatter rising and falling from inside the house.

Despite its impressive size, Azula had always found Ty Lee's house to be impossibly cramped. With seven daughters, her parents had struggled to find a house large enough to accommodate them all. Even with the correct number of bedrooms and constant extensions, the huge house always felt full beyond capacity.

Azula inwardly wondered if any house would ever have enough space to accommodate Ty Lee and her sisters, especially with all their endless hobbies, partners, and friends. 

As she reflected on the benefits of living without any siblings, a murky figure appeared behind the window. To Azula's surprise, it was Ty Lee who greeted her, flooding the porch with warm light as she opened the door.

'Oh hey, Ty. I didn't expect you to be back yet.' 

'Practice finished early! I just got back, what are you doing here?'

Azula's train of thought faltered as she looked Ty Lee up and down. 

She was still wearing her slightly sweaty training kit and her hair was messier than usual. Her chest rose and fell rapidly as she flashed Azula a breathless smile. Several flyaways had fallen loose from her braid, framing her face, still pink from exertion. As she leant casually in the doorway, framed by the soft light of the hallway behind her, she raised a quizzical eyebrow.

Pushing some impulsive thoughts to the back of her mind, Azula hastily extended her arm, offering Ty Lee her bag.

'I just came to drop this off, you left it at the teashop.'

'Oh! I was wondering where I left that, thanks, Zula.'

Azula rolled her eyes as Ty Lee thoughtlessly slung the bag into the corridor behind her.

'Okay, well I guess I'll see you later,' Azula said, turning to leave.

'Wait! Do you maybe... want to come in? For dinner?'

Azula raised her eyebrows ever so slightly. 

'Are you sure?'

It had been an unspoken rule since they were kids that they didn't meet up at Ty Lee's house unless there was no other option - not that it bothered Mai or Azula. It was Ty Lee who couldn't stand to hang out in such close proximity to her intrusive sisters. In all the years they had been friends, Azula had probably only been inside her house a handful of times.

'Yeah, it won't be a problem', Ty Lee smiled. 'Mom can never keep track of who's in or out each evening so she always makes too much.'

'Something does smell good...', Azula admitted.

'Great!'

Before Azula had a chance to refuse, Ty Lee had pulled her into the house. She tumbled into the hallway, tripping through the mass of high heels, training shoes, and ballet pumps that littered the doorway.

'Sorry about the mess!', Ty Lee called over her shoulder, already making her way down the hall to the kitchen.

Azula just sighed defeatedly and followed her, carefully stepping over the various kit bags and racquets that had been discarded haphazardly along the corridor.

No wonder Ty Lee will just drop her stuff anywhere, she chuckled to herself. It's like an extra-curricula graveyard in here... Azula began to wonder what her father would do to her if she left mess like this around her house but quickly realised that line of questioning was not worth pursuing.

As they approached the kitchen, the sound of girlish laughter and incessant squabbling began to intensify. Azula sighed as she began to remember why they so rarely hung out at Ty Lee's house.

'Mom! Lum said she's going to try out for swimming but swimming is MY thing!'

'It's not YOUR thing if you place third at every competition, Lat.'

'Tell that to your dance trophy, Lao. Oh wait, you don't have one -'

'MOM!'

Of the three of Ty Lee's sisters already sat at the table, not one bothered to look up as she and Azula walked into the kitchen. 

On seeing them all together, Azula was once again struck by just how strong a resemblance they shared. It was truly remarkable - by most criteria, all seven girls were as good as identical. Although Mai and Azula would always swear that they could tell their Ty apart, even Azula had to admit that it would be a struggle. She dreaded to think what she would do without her contact lenses. 

Thankfully, it was impossible to get more than four sisters in one room at any given time and you could always count on their personalities to tell them apart.

'Hey Lin, who's your friend?' Ty Lee's mom asked, barely looking away from the pot she was stirring on stove.

'I'm Lee, mom'

'That's what I said, sweetie.'

Ty Lee just rolled her eyes, slumping into a spare seat at the table.

'You remember Azula, right?'

'Your friend from softball?'

'School.'

Ty Lee's mom finally glanced up. On seeing Azula, she smiled warmly, a shadow of recognition crossing her face.

'Oh, yes of course! Ozai and Ursa's daughter! Hello sweetie, how are you? Grab a seat, darling, grab a seat!'

Ty Lee shot Azula an apologetic look as she was ushered into the chair besides her. Azula struggled to suppress a smirk, wondering if her girlfriend was already regretting this invitation.

Like the rest of the house, Ty Lee's kitchen was an objectively large room which had been squashed into a cramped space by its occupants. Hundreds of report cards, reminders, and certificates were pinned to the fridge and sunglasses, water bottles, and various makeup products seemed to clutter every available surface.

Across the dinner table, one of Ty Lee's sisters finally looked up from her phone, setting her face into a pout.

'Mom, Lee is wearing my earrings again!'

'I am not!', Ty Lee protested, protectively reaching to cover the small diamond studs. 'I got these for my sixteenth!'

Azula started to laugh, but Ty Lee shot her a warning glance.

'To be fair, we all got the same pair for our sixteenth, Lum', said another sister, flipping the page of her magazine with a bored expression.

'Yeah but I can tell those ones are mine, the backs are different.'

'You can't even SEE the backs from over there!' Ty Lee cried, infuriated. Before the fight had a chance to go any further, Ty Lee's dad stepped into the kitchen.

'Ty Lee, Ty Lum, can you please stop bickering for five minutes?', he sighed.

Ty Lee's father was perhaps best described as a man of perpetual exhaustion. From the look of him, you would never guess that he was the creative force behind all of Agni-corp's marketing. Ozai certainly worked him hard, but there was no question that his daughters were the true source of his fatigue.

As he mechanically accepted a plate from his wife his tired eyes scanned the room, landing eventually on Azula. A startled expression overcame his face.

'Azula?'

'Good evening, sir', Azula replied, accepting her own plate as it was passed round to her.

'Does your father know you are here?', he asked, nervously.

Azula blinked.

'My father is away on business at the moment', she said slowly, assessing him a sceptical glance.

'Zula is just having some dinner before we finish off our project for school', Ty Lee said with a mouthful of dinner. Her dad nodded slowly, his eyes still anxiously trained on Azula.

'Oh, of course yes, well... Good luck with that, girls. I'm going to finish this in my office... It was nice to see you, Azula.'

With that, he turned and left. 

Azula furrowed her brow. A strange, nagging thought started to form in the back of her mind. As quickly as it had started, though, it was disrupted by yet another argument breaking out between the sisters at the table. 

With a shake of her head, Azula dispelled her suspicions and turned back to her dinner, trying hard to repress a smirk as Ty Lee furiously threw one of her earrings across the table at her sister.


	18. The Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azula cheers Ty Lee up after dinner with her family

'Hey, mom, I've got a big game with the Warrior's this Friday. I don't know if you would maybe want-'

'Well, I'VE got a dance recital tomorrow, so I need the car.'

'What?! Dad said I could have the car tomorrow! I've got a date with Chan.'

'Chan? I thought you were dating Shoji?'

'Chan, Shoji, Lu... Does it matter? I'm taking the car.'

'Okay, but the Warrior's game this Fri-'

'MOM, tell Lum I need I need the car tomorrow. I told Lat I'd drop her off at her swim meet on the way and everything!'

'Actually it's diving practice tomorrow, not swimming.'

'Ugh, Lat, nobody cares. If it's at the pool, it's a swim meet.'

'It's a really big game, Suki says if we win we could -'

'Girls, PLEASE stop arguing. Ty Lum gets the car for her recital tomorrow.'

'Mom! Lum isn't the one with the recital tomorrow, I am!'

'TOO LATE, Mom said my name, that means I get the car.'

'Okay, but about the game-'

'Oh my God, Lee shut up. How am I meant to get to diving practice without the car?'

'You can have it back after my date with Lu.'

'Chan.'

'Whatever.'

............................

As soon as dinner was finished, Ty Lee and Azula retreated upstairs to the peace and quiet of Ty Lee's room. 

Although her bedroom was small, Ty Lee's decoration had made it feel homely and intimate. Various pink and orange accents gave the room a warm, almost spiritual tone. Twinkling string lights draped along the walls like vines in an ancient sanctuary, overlapping a collection of pop music posters and polaroids. Azula allowed herself to smile as she recognised herself in some of the meticulously spaced pictures pinned above Ty Lee's cramped, messy desk.

After slamming the door shut in a desperate attempt to mute the sound of her sisters downstairs, Ty Lee collapsed onto her bed with a groan. As she buried her face into her pillow, Azula perched next to her, resting a hand reassuringly on the small of her back.

'I feel like I should apologise about, well, all of that...' Ty Lee laughed, rolling over to face her girlfriend.

'You have nothing to apologise for, Ty.'

Ty Lee gave a curt laugh, repositioning herself in one nimble movement to lean her head on Azula's shoulder.

'It's alright, Zula, I could see you were a bit uncomfortable. I don't blame you. I know my family can be pretty hectic.'

'I suppose I was a little bit uncomfortable, but only because I didn't like the way they talked over you', Azula admitted, still smoothing her hand across Ty Lee's back.

Ty Lee blushed.

'Oh, it's no big deal', she stammered. 

'It is too a big deal! It was driving me mad how they wouldn't let you get a word in. I don't know how you can stand it.'

'It can be hard sometimes, having to compete for attention with my sisters. They're all so... loud', Ty Lee sighed, defeatedly.

'I hope you know you will never have to compete for my attention', Azula said, gently tucking a stray strand of hair behind her girlfriends ear. Ty Lee smiled softly.

'Never?'

'Never.'

Azula turned to give her a gentle kiss on the lips. Slowly, the two girls leant back on the bed, lying with the tips of their noses just touching and their feet entwined. After a few more soft kisses, Azula pulled away, a quizzical expression on her face.

'Hey, this might sound a bit strange but was your dad acting a little odd? He didn't seem very happy to see me.'

'No, he's always weird like that.'

'Are you sure? He seemed kind of anxious.'

'You'd probably be anxious too if you had to break up a fight every time you entered a room', Ty Lee laughed.

'I suppose so...'

Moving her body closer, Ty Lee began to trace her hand down Azula's side.

'Let's talk about this later. Right now I think I'd like some of that attention you said I don't need to compete for...'

Azula's lips curled into a devious smile as she moved her face closer to Ty Lee's.

'Anything for you, Ty.'


	19. The Big Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Warriors have a big game.

At first, Azula's gestures at school had been small and discreet. Given her initial worries, Ty Lee hadn't been surprised - she was just happy that she could be close to Azula in private. Waiting by their lockers, she would occasionally find Azula's hand reaching to intertwine with her own, if only for a few seconds, but nothing more.

As the days drew on, though, both girls began to cautiously linger in these small moments of intimacy. Ty Lee would struggle to repress her smile when, mid-conversation, Azula would place a protective hand on the small of her back or around her waist. More and more, she found herself reaching for Azula's hand as they walked between classes, taking every opportunity to move closer when she told a story or shared her notes.

It didn't take long before being close in private was no longer enough for Ty Lee. Her heart surged every time Azula would reach to tuck a stray hair behind her ear, lingering for a moment too long before brushing her cheek lightly as she withdrew her hand. Although she never mentioned it, it was obvious that Azula was becoming frustrated with the secrecy at school, too. Ty Lee would often catch her forcing her arm back down to her side or shaking her head abruptly after staring for a moment too long.

It was becoming harder and harder to remind herself not to kiss Azula every time she left for class or gave her a playful look. Thankfully, Mai was working as their personal protector - retching loudly anytime Ty Lee so much as looked at Azula too lovingly.

On the day of the Warriors' big game, however, even Mai's scathing comments struggled to force her friends apart.

'I'm just so nervous, Zula', Ty Lee whined, her hands clutching at Azula's waist as her girlfriend lovingly smoothed her hair. 'The whole school is going to be watching the match, plus the supporters from the other school, not to mention-'

'Ty, breathe. It's okay, I know you can do this. You're going to do great, right Mai?'

Mai nodded wordlessly, making sure to withhold her eye roll until Ty Lee's gaze returned to her girlfriend.

'You guys are both going to be there the whole time, right?', Ty Lee asked, glancing nervously between her two friends.

'Where else do you think the cheerleaders would be during a big game?', Mai drawled, ignoring the venomous look Azula shot her.

'Of course we'll be there', Azula said reassuringly. Reaching one hand, she gently cupped Ty Lee's face, smoothing her thumb across her cheek. 'We wouldn't miss it for the world.'

....................

The final soccer game of the season was always a tense match to watch, but as it drew into its closing moments Azula was positively trembling. The score stood at a nail-biting 2-2 and with only one crucial minute left on the clock, the Warriors had secured a penalty.

From the sidelines, the cheer squad had been performing almost non-stop but now they stood in motionless apprehension as Ty Lee stepped up to the ball. A hush fell over the crowd as the timer on the scoreboard ticked below 30 seconds. Azula unknowingly grabbed Mai's hand, her eyes, unblinking, focused on the pitch.

As the whistle blew, Azula's heart leapt in her chest. In the split second before she darted forward towards the ball, she was almost certain Ty Lee looked over at her.

The crowd erupted as the ball narrowly avoided the diving keeper and crashed into the back of the net.

Azula and Mai leapt up with elation, their cheers drowned by whoops and whistles of the crowd in the stands behind them. Ty Lee stood dumbstruck for a fleeting moment before the match timer officially struck full time and her teammates flooded onto the field.

Amidst the celebration and noise, Ty Lee rushed off the pitch and leapt into Azula's arms. Azula gave a sharp laugh, smiling broadly as she span her around effortlessly. She looked up lovingly at her girlfriend's face and saw that she was also laughing breathlessly.

The floodlights of the pitch and sound of the crowd seemed to disappear as Azula looked into Ty Lee's bright, adoring eyes. Ty Lee suddenly cupped Azula's face in her hands and, in one swift movement, leant down and kissed her deeply.

As she pulled away, Azula's eyes widened and she broke into a genuine smile.

'I love you, Zula!', Ty Lee shouted over the din of the crowd.

'I - I love you too, Ty!'

They both continued to laugh as Azula dropped Ty Lee back onto her own feet. Wrapping her arms tightly around Ty Lee's back, Azula pulled her in close, pausing only briefly to tuck a loose hair behind her ear, before leaning in again.

.........................

'I think you two owe me a thank you!'

Azula and Ty Lee had been leant against the side of Mai's car, waiting patiently for their friends to file out of the stands. At the sound of Sokka's voice, they were reduced to another fit of breathless laughter.

As he approached with Suki from across the parking lot, Sokka began to bow ceremoniously.

'Yes, thank you, thank you, I made this happen!', he called out to nobody in particular. Besides him, Suki rolled her eyes.

'Excuse me, it was my idea to get them to work together on that project!'

Ty Lee excitedly ran up to meet her teammate in an ecstatic hug.

'I can't believe we did it!', she squealed.

Azula watched, a soft smile on her face, as Suki and Ty Lee gleefully poured over the details of the match.

'I think you might have blown your cover', Mai chuckled besides her. '$10 says those two are the only ones still thinking about the game'.

As the crowd continued to pour out into the parking lot, they were gradually joined by Aang, Katara, and Toph. After a few moments of enthusiastic congratulating, Suki's voice rang out over the group.

'ALRIGHT! You guys are all coming to the party, tonight right? We have more than a few things to celebrate!'

At this, Sokka, Aang, and Toph began to jeer loudly.

'Of course', Ty Lee beamed. 'Zula and I just going to go home first to-'

'Have celebration sex?'

'Get changed! Jesus, Sokka! Get your mind out of the gutter!', Ty Lee said with an exasperated laugh. Besides her, Azula smiled through the blush spreading on her cheeks. Ty Lee wove her hand into hers and she felt an overwhelming warmth spread through her chest.

As their friends split off and clambered into various cars, Azula quietly wondered why she had denied herself so much happiness so for so long.


	20. The Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azula's father comes home early.
> 
> (TW, domestic abuse, physical violence, gaslighting etc).

'I was thinking I'd wear the crop top I got last weekend,' Ty Lee beamed, bounding into the foyer. 'I'm pretty sure I left it in your room.'

'You did, it's on the nightstand', Azula chuckled, turning to close the door behind them.

'Oh right, I remember now...', Ty Lee blushed. 'What are you going to wear, Zula?... Zula?'

Looking over her shoulder, Ty Lee was surprised to see her girlfriend frozen on the doorstep, a strange expression on her face.

'Hey are you okay? What are you looking at?'

Ty Lee tried to follow Azula's gaze but all she could see was a thin crack of light at end of the hallway.

'I think you should get ready at home', Azula stammered, her voice a hushed whisper.

Before Ty Lee had a chance to reply, Azula hastily grabbed her by the hand and started to steer her back towards the door. 

'What? Why?'

'Just go, I'll meet you at Suki's, okay?'

Glancing behind her, Ty Lee noticed the beam of light widening in the corridor.

'Azula, I don't understand-'

'Don't worry, I'll see you later. I promise'.

Before Ty Lee had a chance to protest, the door was closed.

.....................................

Azula stood in the doorway of her father's study, shifting nervously as she cursed her own foolishness.

Idiot! How could you forget he was back today? God, I hope I got Ty out before he heard anything...

She watched warily as her father stepped out from behind his large, ornate desk. Pausing for a moment, he leant to adjust the placement of a katana that had become skewed on its display pedestal. When he finally turned to address his daughter, it was with a slow, deliberate tone. 

'Do you believe that your mother loved you, Azula?', he asked.

At the mention of her mother, Azula's expression tweaked.

'No', she muttered, casting her eyes downwards. 'I don't believe she did.'

'When did you know for certain?'

Azula stood for a moment, thinking silence.

'I suppose I knew for sure when she left us.'

She must have given the right answer because her father's lips curled into a cruel smile. Something about his measured questioning was filling her chest with dread. He beckoned for Azula to step further into the room and, reluctantly, she complied.

Why is he asking me this? 

'If your mother came back tomorrow and told you she loved you, would you believe her?' he continued, stepping forward. 'Would you believe, perhaps, that you had loved her all along, too?'

'Of course not!' 

Ozai's lips twisted into a smile as he recognised a flash of cold resentment behind his daughter's eyes. He was stood only a few steps away from her, now.

'What about if it was somebody else who had left you? A friend. Would you believe them if they said they loved you?'

Azula's blood turned cold as her father slowly began to laugh.

'How long had you planned on deceiving me, Azula?'

He watched with cruel delight as the mistrust in his daughter's eyes shrunk to terrified realisation. Panic flared in Azula's chest as she struggled to stammer a response. 

'I don't know what you're tal- ah!'

Azula winced as her father's hand closed tightly around her wrist, wrenching her forward. 

'DON'T LIE, AZULA', he snarled.

She whimpered in pain, straining to balance on her toes as her father began to slowly twist her arm. She tried to pull free but Ozai only tightened his grip.

'Do you have any idea the dishonour you have brought on yourself!? On our family!?'

His words rang in Azula's ears as a wave of excruciating agony split through her wrist. Her vision began to tunnel. Only one desperate thought overrode the bouts of nauseating pain pounding through her head - How!? How did he find out!?

After what felt like an eternity, Ozai finally relented and released his daughter. 

Azula immediately sank to the floor, tears spilling over her cheeks. Her whole body shook with breathless sobs as she bent double, helplessly clutching her wrist.

Seeing the desperation on his daughter's face, Ozai knew that he had her exactly where he wanted. When he spoke again, it was with a slow, imploring tone.

'I'm disappointed you were so naive, Azula.'

'Naive?', she stammered, lifting her eyes pleadingly to meet her father's.

'You allowed yourself to fall for that girl's lies. You allowed her to trick you.'

'No, that's not true, it's not true,' she whimpered, tears spilling down her cheeks.

'You can't truly believe that this girl cared for you?', he scoffed, bending his daughter's level.

'She just wanted to humiliate you. To betray you. You knew it was wrong from the start, didn't you?'

Azula scrunched her eyes shut as she nodded, her lip trembling. 

'I shouldn't have trusted her...'

Ozai smiled viciously.

'The only person you can trust is me.'

Azula continued to cry, balling her fist and shaking her head with a tortured expression.

'I thought I loved her...', she whispered.

At this, Ozai gave a sharp, cruel laugh.

'Monsters are not capable of love', he said.

..............

As her father crossed the room to his desk, Azula mechanically staggered to her feet. 

A strange, empty calm seemed to subdue her, flooding her body with a wave of numbness. Her expression fell blank as a few final tears escaped down her cheeks.

I truster her... 

Clutching at her arm, she was now only distantly aware of the dull aching sensation spreading through her wrist. She listened mindlessly as her father dialed a number from the office phone, his words falling away as a strange fog descended over her mind.

'Call my physician and send him to my house. Yes... Yes... My daughter has broken her wrist... It doesn't matter how... Just tell him it was an accident and pay him double for his discretion... No. There's no rush. She's not going anywhere...'


	21. The Message

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ty Lee and Mai attend Suki's party.

In Suki's basement, the evening's celebrations were beginning to get underway. The whole room seemed to vibrate as music blared between bouts of tipsy laughter and excited chatter. 

Word had clearly gotten out about the party and it was no longer just cheerleaders and Warriors swapping stories and snapping selfies. It seemed like the whole school had turned up to celebrate. People flooded down the basement steps, clutching bottles of spirits and shouting their congratulations over the noise. It didn't take long before every surface was cluttered with red solo cups, overflowing with foamy beer and cheap punch.

The room was so crowded that Ty Lee had to side-step just to reach the sofa up against the far wall. There, Mai was waiting for her, reclining casually with her phone in her hand. Ty Lee dropped into the seat beside her friend, extending one of the half empty cups she held in her hands.

'Here you go! Sorry I spilt most of it on the way back. I can't believe how many people are here! Suki must be having a heart attack', she laughed. 

Next to her, Mai wordlessly accepted the drink and took a contemplative sip. A strange look replaced her usually bored expression when she finally glanced up from her phone.

'I just got a weird text from Azula', she said, frowning slightly. 'She says she isn't coming tonight.'

'What? Why not?', Ty Lee cried, her voice wavering with disappointment. 

'Apparently she's done something to her wrist and needs to go in for an X-Ray,' Mai shrugged.

Ty Lee practically snatched the phone out of her friend's hand. 

'Oh my God, is she okay!? Did she say what happened?'

Her eyes widened with concern as she quickly scanned the message. Like most of Azula's texts, it was short and blunt, providing no detail beyond what Mai had already summarised. Ty Lee hastily rose out of her seat.

'Where are you going?'

'We need to go over and make sure she's alright', Ty Lee said, her eyes already searching for a pathway through the crowd.

'I don't think that's a good idea', Mai murmured. 'It sounds like her dad might be at home.'

Ty Lee faltered mid-step. An uneasy feeling of dread settled in her chest as she remembered the light in the hallway earlier.

'Well... maybe he wouldn't come to the door...', she protested, struggling to hide the torn look that began to creep over her face. 

'Is that a risk you're willing to take?', Mai scoffed. 'I don't think Ozai would be too pleased to see the girls who are dating his estranged son and straight daughter on his doorstep.'

Ty Lee hesitated, glancing between her friend and the stairs. Recognising the pained conflict her eyes, Mai gave a deep sigh.

'Trust me, Ty, you wouldn't be doing her any favours by showing up whilst he's there. We're just going to have to wait until she comes to us.'

Ty Lee nodded defeatedly as she slowly sat back down.

'I guess you're right... I just hope she's okay.'

.....................

8:32 PM, MESSAGE TO 'ZULA'.

Are you alright??? 

Mai told me what happened, why didnt you message me?!

Please let me know you are ok!!

.....................

9:06 PM, MESSAGE TO 'ZULA'.

Have you had your X-ray yet??

Call me as soon as you can x

.....................

9:17 PM, MESSAGE TO 'ZULA'.

I know you probably arent checking your phone much rn, but when you see this please let me know how you are, im getting really worried x

.....................

10:00 PM, MESSAGE TO 'ZULA'.

Azula your starting to really freak me out, please say something

Are you safe??

.....................

10:03 PM, MESSAGE TO 'ZULA'.

I know you are reading my messages.

.....................

10:26 PM, MESSAGE TO 'ZULA'.

Is this about earlier??

Im really sorrty I forgot your dad was back today, I really hope I didnt get you in trouble.

Please pick up tour phone, I just need to know youre ok

Zula????

.....................

10:27 PM, MESSAGE TO 'ZULA'.

MESSAGE UNABLE TO SEND.

THE NUMBER YOU ARE TRYING TO CALL IS NOT REACHABLE.


	22. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ty Lee waits for a message from Azula. Azula find out the truth about last summer.

Ty Lee was lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling with an empty expression. She had hardly moved since Mai had dropped her home from Suki's party. That was almost two days ago.

Slowly, her hand began to skim the blanket at her side, searching for her phone. Finding it discarded a the edge of the bed, she lifted it to her face with a tired sigh. 

In the black mirror of her lock-screen, her own reflection stared back at her, expressionless. She had barely slept, again, and dark circles were beginning to dull her usually bright complexion. Her eyes remained red and puffy despite the fact she had lost the energy to cry a long time ago.

Opening her messages, she selected Azula's name and began to scroll through their last exchange. She must have read and re-read that string of messages a thousand times - searching for mistakes, questioning what she could have said differently.

She desperately wanted to believe that Azula's silence was nothing more than a temporary precaution or technical accident, but she just couldn't convince herself. After Suki's party, she had lay awake almost all night, her cheeks dappled with tears as she stared at her phone, pleading for a response.

Looking at the empty space below her last message now, though, all she felt was exhaustion.

With a few quick swipes, she selected Mai's contact and lifted the phone to her ear. Her friend picked up almost immediately. 

'Hey Mai,' she said in a hoarse voice. 'Ha-'

'No, I haven't heard anything,' Mai sighed, answering Ty Lee's question before she even had a chance to ask it. 

'Will-'

'Yes, I will message you as soon as I do.'

Ty Lee exhaled deeply.

'Thanks, Mai...'

'Are you sure you don't want me to come over?' Mai asked. 'It would save you having to call me every ten minutes with the same questions.'

'I'm sure,' Ty Lee said, chuckling weakly. 'Thanks, though. I'll speak to you later.'

Hanging up the call, Ty Lee dropped her phone back on the bed beside her. She closed her eyes and tried to ignore the ache of sadness once again spreading through her chest.

Please just let her be okay...

...............

Azula set her face with a cold expression as she lifted her good hand to knock on Ty Lee's front door. 

She flinched suddenly as memories of her last visit flashed through her mind. Pathetic, she hissed inwardly, weak and pathetic... 

To her surprise, the door swung open almost immediately. In the doorway, Ty Lee's dad stood expectantly, his warm expression shrinking as he recognised the girl on his porch.

'Azula?'', he stammered. 'What are you doing here?'

Azula straightened her posture, secretly relieved.

'I have some things belonging to Ty Lee', she said, her voice cool and unaffected. 'I just came to give them back.' 

Ty Lee's dad looked visibly panicked as she took a step forward, extending the small carrier bag of clothes in her hand.

'No', he blurted, hastily holding up his hands. 'You can't come in.'

'I hadn't planned on-', Azula stopped, narrowing her eyes. 'Why not?'

Ty Lee's dad shifted nervously.

'You shouldn't be here', he said quickly, taking a step backwards. 'Just tell your father I wouldn't let you in, okay?'

With this, he hurriedly tried to close the door. Azula jammed her foot in the frame, forcing it back open.

'Unless you want me to relay a far harsher report to my father, I suggest you start making sense', she hissed, aggression dancing behind her amber eyes.

'Please, Azula, just go home', he pleaded. 'I'm sorry, I really am, but I can't lose this job-'

'Why would you lose your job if I came into your house?', she asked, the hostility of her stare intensifying.

Ty Lee's dad sighed defeatedly. Opening the door a crack wider, he cautiously peered over Azula's shoulder, causing her to twitch with irritable impatience. Once he was satisfied that she was alone, he began to speak again in a low voice.

'I made a promise to your father. If I can't keep you away from my Lee...' he swallowed nervously as Azula's eyes widened with realisation. 

'You lose your job...' she finished, dropping her eyes to the floor.

Ty Lee's dad nodded solemnly.

'It will be easier for everyone if you just stay away. I'm so sorry, Azula, but I can't send her away. Not again. It's not fair.'

Azula's chest began to constrict. 

'Send... her away..'., she repeated, her voice distant and unsteady.

'Your father first raised his... concerns... about your friendship at the start of summer. He thought that if you were separated, then perhaps-', Ty Lee's dad trailed off as Azula abruptly turned away.

Without another word, she walked down the porch steps and left.


	23. The Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azula loses touch with what is real. Zuko gets a worrying phone call.

It can't be true...

Azula staggered over the doorstep, turning quickly to slam the front-door closed behind her. She stood for a moment, motionless, with her unsteady hands pressed against the oak of the doorframe.

It can't be true...

It can't be true...

She slowly bowed her head until it was resting against the cold wood of the door, tears threatening to spill down her cheeks.

He sent her away... I can't trust him... I can't trust anybody...

Azula's hands wove into her hair, clutching at her head as she desperately tried to contain her thoughts. 

They're all lying to me... They've been conspiring against me from the beginning!

With a sudden cry of frustration, she turned and began to stumble down the corridor. The hallway seemed to stretch and slant before her, distorted and menacing in the dim light of the afternoon.

She blinked furiously, her frenzied eyes darting between the strange shapes and shadows with growing agitation.

Yes... They've all been plotting against me... Father... Ty Lee... Mai... It's because they hate me... Because they fear me! Of course! How could I have not seen it before!?

Her whole body shook with involuntary sobs and confused laughter. She staggered into the kitchen, leaning against the marble countertop for support. 

They've all been turned against me... I knew it! I knew it was only a matter of time before she got to them...

'Azula?'

Azula's head snapped up. She had been so overwhelmed she hadn't even noticed Lo and Li.

Judging by the bags and produce, they had been unloading the week's groceries. Now though, they stood nervously behind the breakfast island, their worried eyes fixed on Azula.

The pity and concern on their expressions only intensified her aggression.

'You two!', she hissed accusingly, 'Don't pretend to care about me! I know all about your little conspiracy!'

As she spoke, Azula furiously pushed away some loose strands of hair that had fallen across her face. Lo and Li exchanged a frightened glance as she began to pace around the island, a maniacal glint dancing behind her amber eyes.

'Azula, you are not making any sense!', Lo stammered.

'We are only concerned about your wellbeing...'

Azula's eye widened.

'LIARS!', she cried, still frantically, swatting at loose strands of hair. 'I know the truth now! I know she's gotten to you, to everyone!'

Azula's chest rose and fell rapidly as her eyes darted expectantly between the two women.

'Azula, please calm down...'

'You dare tell me what I can and can't do in my own home?! Do you think th - GOD!'

In one furious movement, Azula snatched a fistful of hair which had once again fallen across her face. Seizing a knife from the kitchen counter, she lurched to stand before the mirror on the far wall. Before Lo and Li could stop her, fistfuls of Azula's beautiful dark hair were falling to the ground.

As she had drawn the blade through handful after handful of her hair, Azula had been laughing. Now, though, her manic smile began to falter. 

Looking at herself in the mirror, her own reflection seemed to blend away into distorted darkness. An unbearable sinking feeling spread through her chest as strange shapes seemed to crawl beneath the mirror's shimmering surface. Distantly, she heard the sound of the knife slipping from her grasp and clattering to the floor.

'This isn't real... this can't be real...'

Azula clutched at her head, suddenly unable to breathe as a familiar shape seemed to move behind mirror's murky surface.

'Oh darling... Can't you tell the difference, anymore?'

.................................

Mai and Ty Lee sat huddled in their usual booth at the Jasmine Dragon.

It had taken a lot of convincing to get Ty Lee to come out, but Mai was adamant that she needed the distraction. Even with a change of scenery, though, she was far from her usual chipper self.

From across the shop, Zuko approached awkwardly, a full cup and saucer balanced in one hand.

'Hey Ty, I'm sorry you're feeling so down,' he muttered, his voice a little huskier than usual.

Ty Lee just nodded solemnly and accepted the cup of tea. Besides her, Mai sighed.

'Is that the best you could do?', she groaned, glancing at the cup in her friend's hand. 'It's not even a fun colour.'

'Uncle says this blend has calming properties...', Zuko replied, sheepishly crossing his arms.

Mai just shrugged. She knew that this was Zuko's way of trying to help. He wouldn't admit it in front of Ty Lee, but it was obvious he was just as worried about his sister as they were.

For a moment, Zuko stood silently by the table, shifting his weight between his feet.

'Well,' he eventually muttered, 'let me know if you guys want anything else...'

As he turned to leave, the three of them became aware of a low buzzing sound.

Ty Lee hastily snatched her phone from the table, her heart surging at the possibility of a message from Azula. A few steps away, though, Zuko pulled his own phone from his pocket and lifted it to his ear.

'Hello?'

Ty Lee's heart sank as Zuko took a few steps back towards the counter. She cautiously placed her own phone back on the table in front of her, unable to meet Mai's apologetic look.

'Lo?'

At the sound of Zuko's voice, Ty Lee and Mai snapped around. He was stood with an expression of confusion and distress on his face.

'Wha- oh, Li, sorry. What is going on?... Wait, slow down...'

Ty Lee's heart stopped in her chest. Besides her, she could feel Mai tense, too. There was no doubt in either of their minds that this was about Azula.

'Li please, you're not making any sense... I'm at work I-'

Ty Lee staggered to her feet as if she were in a trance. As she drew nearer, she could hear the sound of Li's voice, unsteady and panicked, on the other end of the line.

'Please Master Zuko, you need to come now, before your father gets home. You need to get her help-'

'Help? What kind of help? Hello? Hello!?'

Zuko looked at Mai and Ty Lee with desperation as sounds of disruption came through the phone. When the call resumed, Zuko's eyes widened with recognition.

'Hello, brother.'

Ty Lee froze.

She was still a few steps away from Zuko, but there was no mistaking the sound of Azula's voice on the other end of the phone. She sounded strange and distant, but it was definitely her.

'Azula?', Zuko cried, relief flooding his face. 'What is going on!? Are you okay? Lo or Li said-'

'Spare me your lies, Zuzu. I know all about your plot against me. Your little conspiracy is finally at an end.'

As he listened, Zuko's relief quickly turned to concern.

'What? I don't-'

'Goodbye, brother.'

'Azula, wait!'

Before Zuko could finish, the call had ended. He stared at the dark screen in his hand, his expression a tortured mix of confusion and panic.

A few steps away, Ty Lee couldn't even move. She looked pleadingly between Mai and Zuko, suddenly overwhelmed by dread.

Admist the stunned silence, Ty Lee was surprised to hear her own voice - low and shaking.

'Mai bring your car around. We need to go over there. Now.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thank you so much for all the comments and kudos! As always, let me know what you think!


	24. The Recollection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azula finds herself in a strange place with a patchy memory.

Groaning sleepily, Azula pushed her aching head back into the pillow. Her eyebrows knitted together and a small tremor passed over her face. 

It was obvious from the poor mattress quality that she wasn't in her own bed. A dulled frustration rose in her chest as she struggled to piece together the disjointed fragments of her memory. 

Where am I...?

Keeping her eyes closed and her breathing level, Azula strained her ears. At first, it was impossible to think beyond the dense wooliness in her head. Then, one by one, her senses began to slowly return. 

A twitch ran across her fingers as she distantly recognised an irritating itch on the back of her hand. She swallowed cautiously to alleviate the dryness in her mouth, grimacing at the unpleasant chemical taste lingering on her tongue. Her worst suspicions were confirmed when, at last, the the pervasive smell of anti-septic and the intermittent beeping of machines broke through the heaviness in her head.

I'm at the hospital...

Azula kept her eyes lightly shut, but an expression of concern crept over her face. Again, she tried and failed to find answers in her hazy memory.

What am I doing here? I think I broke my wrist...? No, I've already had that treated... God, why is it so hard to think?

Just as a wave of panic threatened to break through the numbness in her chest, Azula heard the distinct sound of approaching footsteps. Remaining motionless, she listened intently as the door opened and a group of people passed into the room.

'What do you mean she isn't on the insurance!?'

Even in her fogged state, Azula had no trouble recognising her brother's husky voice. 

He sounds angry, she thought. Angry and exhausted...

'It says right here she had an X-ray under this policy less than a week ago! How can she not be covered now?!'

'I'm sorry, Sir, but the chief policy owner has... removed her from this coverage.'

'That's bullshit!'

Azula tensed at the sound of metallic equipment clattering to the ground. 

'Zuko, please! Acting like that is not going to get your sister the help she needs', said a second, exasperated voice. Azula puzzled for a moment, trying to place it.

It almost sounds like Dad... No, he would never be with Zuko... It must be Uncle... 

After a momentary pause, the conversation continued. Her brother's voice was composed and concerned when he spoke again.

'If she isn't covered by the company insurance...'

'She can't stay here, Sir. I'm sorry.'

An involuntary tremor passed over Azula's face as she began to wonder what had happened. Not daring to move, she silently struggled to suppress another wave of panic building in her chest.

'There must be something you can do', her Uncle's voice implored. 'Please. She is not well.'

Azula listened apprehensively. After a long pause, the third man gave reluctant sigh. At the sound of a pen scrawling across paper, Azula's conciseness began to drift. 

'Take this to the reception. They can only give you enough for about a week. After that, you'll have to pay out of pocket. I'm sorry. I really am.'

'Thank you, Doctor. Your kindness will go a long way in helping us look after her...'

Her Uncle's final words dropped away as Azula allowed unconsciousness to once again descended over her mind like a dark, peaceful wave. 

................

'AH!'

Azula sat bolt upright. For a moment, the light flooding the room blinded her and she fought frenziedly against the bedsheets.

'Zula? Hey! It's okay! It's okay...'

Azula stopped thrashing, soothed suddenly by the familiar voice. As her eyes adjusted to the light, she saw Ty Lee sitting in a chair beside her with a worried look on her face. Her expression softened as Azula relaxed.

'Where...?'

'We're at your Uncle's apartment', Ty Lee substituted, softly smoothing Azula's hand. 'You had... You haven't been very well. But it's okay, we're okay here.'

Azula scrunched her eyes shut. Memories seemed to bubble in the depths of her mind, unable to rise to the surface. She took a deep breathe to steady herself.

'Why does my head feel so...wooly?', she asked slowly.

'It's probably the medication. That and... Well, you've been asleep for a long time.'

Azula was too exhausted to ask any more questions. With a huff, she fell back against the pillow.

'Don't worry, Zula. I promise I'll explain everything. But for now, I just need you to focus on getting better, okay?'

'Okay...', Azula murmured, her eyes fluttering closed again. 

'I'm not going to let anything bad happen to you, Zula. I'm not going anywhere. I promise.'

...............

Over the next few days, Ty Lee did explain everything.

She told Azula how, after Zuko's call, the three of them had driven straight to her house. How they had found her on the kitchen floor, surrounded by broken glass and lengths of beautiful black hair.

Ty Lee's voice cracked when she explained how Azula had barely recognised them. How she had tearfully argued with voices that weren't there and furiously threatened anybody who came near her. How, at last, they had managed to calm her enough for the paramedics to get close.

With her eyes downcast, Ty Lee recounted how, after two days of sedation and several stitches for the glass cuts on her hand, Azula's father had removed her from his insurance policy. How, since leaving the hospital, she had been staying in her Uncle's spare room, drifting in and out of consciousness with Ty Lee always by her side.

Ty Lee's expression always stayed warm and reassuring when she admitted how she had told Azula this a few times already, but it was okay if she didn't remember all the details. How her medicine probably made it hard for her to keep everything straight, and that was okay, too. How she would always be there if she needed her.

It took Azula a long time to truly accept what her father had done. For the first week or so, it was a struggle just to distinguish the memories from the nightmares. It terrified Azula to think she had been so out of control, so hostile to the people she loved. As the days passed, though, and the worst of the medication side-effects began to fade, Azula became possessed by a strange calmness.

For the first time in her life, she felt a clear sense of certainty. Looking into Ty Lee's deep, dark eyes she felt completely safe. It hurt to hear her talk about what happened, and Azula had to fight tears every-time she thought of the pain she had caused Ty Lee, but as the days drew on her gratefulness surpassed her guilt.

As her strength began to return, Azula couldn't help but feel cautiously optimistic.


	25. The Retribution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azula, Zuko, Mai, and Ty Lee watch the news

'Okay, all done! What do you think?'

Azula's eyes widened as she turned to face herself in the mirror. Smoothing a tentative hand around the back of her neck, she allowed a shocked smile to spread across her lips.

'I must say, Ty, I'm very impressed. I guess all those years of styling your sisters' hair paid off.'

Ty Lee's reflection promptly appeared over her shoulder, a warm smile on her face.

'Considering what you left me to work with, I think I did a pretty good job', she winked, twirling a small pair of scissors playfully in her free hand.

Azula chuckled, tilting her chin slightly to better assess her new look. It was certainly an improvement on the uneven blunt cut she had given herself three weeks ago. She inwardly wondered when, if ever, her hair had been so short before. 

Azula had always worn her hair long - her father had insisted on it. Now, though, it fell just above her shoulders, neatly framing her face with soft layers. It was different. Lighter, somehow, but still severe and stylish.

'You did better than good, Ty', she said. 'You did great.'

Ty Lee blushed lightly at the compliment.

'Can we go show Mai and Zuko now?'

'Not yet, I haven't properly thanked you.'

The blush on Ty Lee's cheeks deepened as Azula turned to catch her lips in a soft kiss. When she pulled away, a warm glow seemed to linger in her amber eyes.

'Come on', she chuckled, 'let's go show Mai and Zuko your handiwork.'

..............

Few siblings could be more opposite than Ozai and Iroh and Azula was reminded of this fact every time she stepped into the open-plan kitchen/living room of her Uncle's apartment. 

If her Father's approach to interior design could be called minimalist, then her Uncle's was perhaps best described as maximalist. Tall bookshelves, laden with tomes and trinkets from Iroh's travels, lined most of the walls. The remaining wall space was dedicated almost entirely to spiritual hangings, artistic tapestries, and family photographs. Despite the clutter, though, the flat always felt tidy and calm. The numerous potted plants coupled with the constant aroma of assorted teas only added to the sense of comforting homeliness.

Over the past three weeks, Azula had secretly grown to love the apartment. Since she had been staying there, she had made a remarkably fast recovery and she knew she had her brother and Uncle to thank for it. She was still far from her usual self - her anti-psychosis medication made her feel spaced out and drowsy and she still struggled with nightmares most nights - but her auditory hallucinations had almost completely stopped.

A few weeks ago, Azula would never have dreamt of relying so heavily on her brother and Uncle, but now their support was as comforting as it was humbling. Even on her worst days, Azula had a cup of tea and a calming voice close. She had expected her Uncle's words of encouragement and advice, but she had been surprised by the depth of Zuko's sympathy. His husky words of reassurance had been crucial in helping Azula unpick her Father's manipulative lies and finally see the truth.

Despite this, Azula still preferred to have Mai and Ty Lee's company. During her recovery, they had spent so much time visiting the apartment they had both practically moved in - the two girls seemed to only leave for school. Azula was beyond grateful for this because it gave her the chance to be close to Ty Lee. Things between the two girls had rekindled slowly and cautiously at first, but it didn't take long before they were inseparable again. Inside the four walls of Iroh's apartment, Azula finally felt completely safe to love Ty Lee without worry.

She reached out to hold Ty Lee's hand as they passed out of the bathroom, still smiling. In the living room, Mai was lying on the couch reading a book. As the two girls entered, she glanced up. 

'Oh finally,' she groaned, an amused twinkle in her eye. 'I was getting so sick of looking at your choppy botch-job.'

'High praise,' Azula smirked, mindlessly reaching to touch her new hair. It felt strange to have to lift her hand so high.

'What do you think?', Ty Lee asked excitedly, bounding across the room and dropping into the seat next to Mai. 'I had to go a bit higher at the back but I don't think it's too noticeable.'

'No, it looks really good, actually. What do you think, Zuko?'

Across the room in the kitchen, Zuko was stood dicing vegetables into a large wok of noodles. His own thick hair was looking especially unkempt and fluffy thanks to the heat from his cooking.

'Yeah, looks great', he murmured, barely glancing away from the stove. 'Uncle left some papers for you on the desk, by the way.'

Azula rolled her eyes and strolled over to the desk. She glanced at the official looking forms resting amidst the tea-cups and scrawled recipe cards on her Uncle's small desk.

'Did he say if they were the emancipation forms or the change of address ones?' she asked, slowly lifting the loose sheets for assessment.

'Change of address. The ones for school, I think.'

Azula nodded absentmindedly. As she dropped the papers back onto the desk, Ty Lee approached from the sofa and wrapped her arms around her waist.

'You looking forward to being back?', she asked brightly, beginning to slowly rock from side to side.

'Am I looking forward to being back at our notoriously gossipy school full of morons after a suspicious three-week absence? Of course, what could be more thrilling?', Azula drawled.

Over on the sofa, Mai snorted.

'Oh come on Zula, it won't be that bad!' Ty Lee protested, shooting Mai a dirty look. 'I know deep down you can't wait to get back to correcting the teachers and terrorising the students.'

Azula laughed.

'I suppose you're right. Although... You've forgotten the best thing about being back at school, Ty.'

Ty Lee's face crumpled into an expression of puzzlement.

'The classes?'

Azula shook her head.

'The cafeteria food?'

'Ew, no.'

'What then?'

Azula smiled slyly as she moved closer to Ty Lee, tracing her hands down her side.

'The best thing about being back at school is that I will be able to spend all day with you again.'

'Awh, Zula!'

Ty Lee's face broke into a surprised smile as she leant forward to plant a kiss on Azula's lips. Across the room, Mai made a loud retching sound.

'I don't think you should be allowed back at school yet, Azula', she deadpanned. 'Judging by that repulsive display, you're clearly still insane.'

As a response, Azula shot Mai a stern look before turning to give her girlfriend another kiss. Mai shuddered and looked away. She flicked on the TV with a sigh as Azula and Ty Lee leant towards each other again.

'Um... guys?'

'Oh come on Mai, I've seen you and Zuko do worse in public', Ty Lee whined, glancing over Azula's shoulder at her friend.

Suddenly, her face dropped. As she broke away, Azula followed her girlfriend's gaze to the TV and her own eyes widened.

'Zuko!', Azula called, unable to turn away from the screen.

'What?', he grumbled.

'Just get over here. Now!'

Zuko stumbled in from the kitchen, clutching a bowl of noodles. His jaw dropped open in disbelief as his eyes latched onto the TV.

On the screen, a news anchor sat in front of a breaking news headline. Behind her, there was a picture of the AgniCorp logo and, to everyone's disbelief, a picture of Ozai in handcuffs. Mai turned up the volume as the four teenagers continued to watch in wordless awe.

'Breaking news this afternoon as the CEO of the AgniCorp surrenders to police outside of his Caldera residence. The Company Director, Ozai Saowon, is facing indictment for criminal conspiracy, as well as several counts of racketeering and insider trading. It is believed that Saowon's arrest is the culmination of an ongoing FBI investigation into illegal arms smuggling. Sources indicate that Mr Saowon is currently being held at Laogai Federal Prison where he is to await trial without bail.'

'No way. That can't really be Dad?', Zuko stammered, his eyes still glued to the screen.

'Oh come on Zuko, it's not exactly a secret that your dad did some dodgy dealings', Mai replied. Her voice was unaffected but her usual bored expression had been replaced by one of utter shock.

'I know that but... I just can't believe it! Do you think he did it?'

'Obviously.'

'Jesus Zuko, does it even matter?' Azula asked. 'You were the one pushing for me to testify against him for assault the other day. He's going to prison, who cares why?'

'Guys be quiet', Ty Lee pleaded, 'The report isn't over!'

'These revelations have had a severe impact on the market, leaving shareholders in a state of panic. A spokesperson at AgniCorp has however provided a statement reassuring shareholders that the future of the company is indeed stable. Following his arrest, Mr Saowon's directorate position was removed and his assets, including shares and stock, have since been dispensed to his successors in line with AgniCorp's corporate constitution.'

Azula's eyes widened.

'Holy shit, Zuko that's us.'

'What?'

Zuko finally tore his eyes away from the TV and turned to face his sister.

'Successors, we're Dad's corporate successors in the stupid company by-laws.'

'Are you sure? Both of us?'

'I'm positive. Dad never removed you for tax purposes, he just allocated us joint dividends so we each get...'

Azula's voice trailed off as an expression of disbelief crept over her face.

'What? Get what?' Ty Lee asked, her eyes darting between Azula and her brother. 'What does this mean?'

Mai laughed as a similar look of astounded realisation crept over Zuko's face.

'It means we're now dating the two richest teenagers this side of the equator.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Hope you're all enjoying my garbage fic so far lmao  
> Just wanted to say that I chose Ozai's last name based on the name of one of the most powerful old Fire Nation clans as per the Kyoshi novels!
> 
> This is as far as I planned to write but obvi it is not finished haha, so I'm open to suggestions on which direction I should take this work next... alternatively, if I do wrap this fic up soon should I write some more one short stuff??? idk let me know! <3


End file.
